


Sinipsip Ang Katas ng Ayskending Matigas

by jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Adults, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Come Swallowing, Crush at First Sight, Facials, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Oral Sex, Switching
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Pogi, smart, malaki...ang sahod. 'Yan si Engr. Sehun. Masaya naman siya sa kaniyang buhay, pero bilang isang bachelor na virgin na never been touched, never been (romantically) in love, nagsasawa rin siyang ang kanang kamay na lang niya ang karamay niya sa tuwing may pangangailangan. Biglang pasok sa buhay niya si bar topnotcher Atty. Junmyeon na hindi lang gwapo at matalino, malinamnam pa. Magagawa ba ni Sehun na paabutin ang kanilang pagkakakilala hanggang kama? O darating ba sila sa panahong pati puso ng isa't isa, hawak na nila?
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53
Collections: HUMALING 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For #Humaling2020. Prompt is #39: Gagawin ng "Oh" so perfect na bida nating si Engr. Sehun Oh ang lahat mapasakanya lang ang kuya ng best friend niya na si Junmyeon Kim who recently topped the bar examination. He even went as far as offering his virginity to him. Ayun lang, mas inexperienced pa ata sa kanya ang kuya niyong lawyer.
> 
> To prompter, I am not exactly sure if this is what you wanted, pero sana tama ang pagkaka-interpret ko.
> 
> Sa lahat ng makakabasa, maraming salamat din!

“Jongdae! Jongdae! Tao po!”

Mahimbing pa sana ang tulog ni Sehun ngayong umaga kung wala lang kumakatok nang malakas sa gate nila ngayon. Halos nakapikit pa siya nang abutin niya ang kaniyang phone para tingnan ang oras. A las siyete pa lang. Ang aga naman para may bumisita sa kanila. May pansamantalang pagtigil ‘yung tawag kay Jongdae at inakala niyang okay na, pero biglang bumalik ‘yung malalakas na katok at pagsigaw ng pangalan. Sino ba ‘tong tumatawag sa bestfriend niya? At bakit parang ‘di naririnig ni Jongdae?

Kahit na labag sa kalooban niyang humiwalay sa kaniyang kama, napilitan si Sehun na bumangon. Bahala na kung halatang bagong gising siya at kahit meron pa siyang morning wood na sobrang halata sa kaniyang manipis na boxing shorts. Gusto lang niya matigil ‘tong pagkatok na ‘to.

“Jongdae!”

“Sandaleee!” iritang sagot ni Sehun habang pababa ng hagdan. “Sino ‘yan?”

“Jongdae, si Junmyeon ‘to!”

 _Junmyeon_. Junmyeon? Sinong Junmyeon? Oh well, sabagay. Hindi lang naman si Sehun ang kaibigan ni Jongdae. Sumilip siya sa ibabaw ng gate — salamat sa kaniyang tangkad — at kita niya ang isang lalaking naka-jeans at shirt, may nakasabit na hoodie sa balikat, at may dalang dalawang maleta. Mukhang kasing tangkad lang din ito ni Jongdae.

Nang tumingala at nakita ang kalahati ng mukha ni Sehun mula sa ibabaw ng gate, halatang nagulat siya dahil ibang tao ang sumalubong sa kaniya. Also, dahil hindi naman kasing tangkad ni Sehun si Jongdae para umabot ang tingin sa ibabaw ng gate.

“Sino po sila?” tanong ni Sehun. Hindi niya mapigilang titigan ang bisita kasi una, kahit mukhang haggard na siya, parang nagliliwanag ang mukha niya. Also, ang pogi — _sobrang pogi_. Kailan pa nagtago si Jongdae ng ganito kagwapong kaibigan? Dapat pinapakilala niya ‘to sa kaniya!

“Hi,” sagot ni kuya. “Si Junmyeon. Kuya ni Jongdae. Nandiyan ba siya?”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun. _Shit_ , kuya pala ng bestfriend niya. Naalala niyang may nabanggit si Jongdae na uuwi this week ang kapatid niya, pero ‘di niya matandaan kung kailan. Agad na binuksan ni Sehun ang gate at pinapasok ito.

“Hala, sorry po,” ani Sehun. “Opo, nandito po. Baka ‘di lang kayo narinig. Tawagin ko—”

Napansin ni Sehun na nahihirapan si Junmyeon hilahin ‘yung isang malaking maleta, sumabit kasi sa ibabang hamba ng gate. Nag-aalangan pa si Sehun dahil super mega pambahay ang suot niya — maluwag na sleeveless shirt, boxer shirts, at tsinelas na hindi pa magkapares. Not to mention na hindi pa tuluyang nawawala ang pa-flag raising ceremony sa shorts niya.

But then, this kuya is cute at mukhang hot naman ‘to. Also, he thought Junmyeon wouldn’t mind seeing a hard-on naman, tutal pareho naman silang lalaki? If he swings the not-so-straight way, e ‘di madaling pasenyas na rin ‘to. Sige na. Bahala na. _Kunwari walang malisya_.

“Ay teka, ako na po,” ani Sehun. Inabot niya ‘yung handle ng maleta at bahagya pa niyang nahawakan ang kamay ni Junmyeon. Sabay nilang hinila ‘yung maleta at naiangat papasok sa hallway.

“Pasensiya na,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

Sigurado si Sehun na napansin nito ‘yung nakaumbok sa shorts niya, pati na rin ang sobrang obvious na pabraso niya dahil nakahawak pa rin siya sa gate. May kaunti rin siyang pa-nipslip dala ng malaking butas ng sleevless shirt niya. Kahit masyadong mabilis ang paggalaw ng mata ni Junmyeon, alam ni Sehun na may nakita itong hindi ata niya inaasahan ngayong umaga dahil bigla itong namula at napaiwas ng tingin.

“I-ikaw ba ‘yung nakatira sa apartment?” tanong ni Junmyeon, nakatingin sa maleta niya.

“Opo,” sagot ni Sehun. Ngayong kita na niya ‘to nang malapitan, hindi talaga maikaila ni Sehun na ang pogi talaga ng kuya ni Jongdae. Ang baby face, kinis ng mukha, ang cute at mukhang matamis ang mga labi, shet. Bumibilis ang tibok ng puso ni Sehun. Dagdag na siya sa long list of crushes niya.

“Ah, so ikaw si Sehun?”

Nagulat si Sehun dahil kilala siya nito. Plus points, dagdag tibok sa puso at sa down there.

“Opo.”

“Hala, ‘wag mo na ako i-opo.”

“O-okay, kuya.” For some reason, kinilig si Sehun sa pagtawag niya kay Junmyeon ng “kuya.” Nagkangitian sila at lalong bumilis ang kabog sa dibdib niya.

“T-tawagin ko lang si Jongdae,” ani Sehun.

“Ay, ‘wag na. Ako na. Thanks by the way a.” Nginitian ni Junmyeon si Sehun, sabay ng isang mabilis uli na pag-check out. At this point, kumalma na ang pa-standing ovation ni Sehun kaya wala nang kaiska-iskandalo sa kaniya. Pagkatapos ay dumeretso ito sa kabilang pintuan kung saan nakatira si Jongdae na agad namang nagbukas ng pinto at sumalubong sa kuya niya.

Feeling naman ni Sehun ay may epekto ang kaniyang kawalang-hiyaan sa pagpapahiwatig ng kaniyang kaharutan — naguumapaw na kaharutan for a virgin na tulad niya. Kung may naging ibig-sabihin ba ito para kay Junmyeon, ‘yun ang hindi siya sigurado. Ang sure siya, salamat sa kagwapuhan nito, nawala ang antok niya, at mukhang hindi na siya makakabalik sa pagtulog.

_To: **jongdae**  
From: **Me**  
hoy panget ‘di mo sinasabing ang pogi pala ng kuya mo!!!_

_To: **Me**  
From: **jongdae**  
‘di ko kelangang malamang pinagnanasaan mo kuya ko._

_To:_ **jongdae**  
 _From: **Me**_  
 _pagnanasa agad? ‘di ba pwedeng crush lang hmpf_

Kinabukasan, bumaba si Jongdae kay Sehun na may dalang mga pasalubong, mga kung anu-anong delicacies galing probinsya. Sabi nito, mga dala-dala raw ng kuya niya, kaso sobrang dami hindi naman nila mauubos dalawa, kaya binaba na lang niya kay Sehun. Share the blessings daw.

“Kung gusto mo talaga akong share-an ng blessings, dapat sinama mo si kuya,” sabi ni Sehun.

“Alam mo, for a person na wala pang natitikman na kahit sino, napakalandi mo talaga, ano?” pabirong sabi ni Jongdae.

“Wait, ilan ba kuya mo?”

“Dalawa. ‘Yung dumating, ‘yung lawyer.”

Natigilan si Sehun. Naalala niyang may kuya si Jongdae na nag-top sa bar last year. Agad na nanlaki ang mga mata niya. “Wait! Wait, siya ba ‘yung bar topnotcher?”

Tumango-tango si Jongdae, may proud na ngiti sa mukha. “Siya nga.”

Napahawak sa bibig si Sehun. “Hala, shit.”

“Kaya ‘wag na ‘wag mong kakalabanin! Kulong ka kaagad diyan,” babala ni Jongdae, nakangiti pa rin na para bang masaya siyang na-intimidate niya si Sehun.

“Shit, Jongdae,” bulong ni Sehun. “Sana bar din ako, para naman ma-top din niya ako.”

“Ay puta ka!” Hinampas ni Jongdae si Sehun. “Kailangan mo na talagang ma-DV.”

“That’s why your kuya is here.” Nag-wiggle ng brows si Sehun, at pabirong sinipa siya ni Jongdae.

Maagang lumabas si Sehun para mag-grocery. Kinailangan niyang agahan dahil nag-procrastinate siya at ngayon ay literal na wala nang laman ang ref niya. Malaki nga kinikita niya as an engineer, sobrang tamad naman niyang kumilos. Wala naman na siyang choice kaya heto’t mamimili na talaga siya.

Paglabas niya ng pintuan, nagbakasakali siyang baka masulyapan niya si Junmyeon, kaya’t mabilis siyang sumulyap sa direksyon ng unit nila Jongdae. Pero nakasara ang pinto. Mukhang nasa loob sila pareho. Oh well, next time na lang. Dederetso na sana siya ng gate nang mapansin niya sa kaniyang peripheral vision na may nakasilip sa bintana ng second floor. Agad siyang napatingin dahil wala naman usually tao run, maliban kay Jongdae. Kakabahan na sana siya, iniisip niya baka multo, pero ang tumambad sa kaniya ay si Junmyeon.

Si Junmyeon na nakasando, nakapatong ang siko sa pasimano, at kitang-kita sa liwanag ng araw ang kagandahan ng kaniyang mailnamnam na braso. Samahan pa ng napakagwapong side profile, sabay ng marahang buga ng hangin sa kaniyang buhok at maamong mukha. Shet, feeling ni Sehun nanunood siya ng commercial habang nakatitig kay Junmyeon.

“Hi!”

Mabilis na bumalik sa ulirat si Sehun nang biglang humarap sa kaniya si Junmyeon, ngumiti, at kumaway.

“H-hello!” bati rin niya.

“Saan ka?”

“Ako?”

“Hindi, ‘yung gate. Saan papunta ‘yung gate.” Aba, nakipag-pilosopohan. Bet ni Sehun. May angas.

“Grocery lang. Wala na ako pagkain.” Natatawa at nahihiyang sagot ni Sehun. _Pero baka ikaw, gusto mong magpakain?_

“Okay, ingat!” Ngumiti uli si Junmyeon at hindi mapigilan ni Sehun mapahinga ng malalim.

“Thanks!”

Suddenly, biglang may gana na si Sehun. Ang saya niyang lalabas ng gate. Ngiting-ngiti pa siya habang naglalakad papuntang sakayan ng tricycle. Kung ganito lang ba tuwing mag-go-grocery siya, aba kahit araw-arawin niya ang paglabas, okay lang.

Pauwi na si Sehun galing trabaho. As usual, pagod-paguran nanaman sila sa planta. Tuwing uuwi siya, dumadaan na lang siya sa karinderya malapit sa terminal at bibili ng ulam at kanin. Tamad na kasi siyang magluto. Mabuti na lang sa araw na iyon, may nilutong kaldereta si manang. Paborito ni Sehun ‘yun. At least uuwi siyang masaya this time.

Naglalakad na siya papunta sa terminal nang makaramdam siya ng kalabit sa kaniyang likuran. Siyempre, agad siyang napatingin. Laking gulat niya nang tumambad sa kaniya si Junmyeon in his shining handsome glory.

“O, bakit parang nakakita ka ng multo?” natatawang tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Ha?” Ito nanaman ‘yung biglang bilis ng kabog sa dibdib ni Sehun. “ _Ang pogi mo kasi._ ”

“ _Ano?_ ”

Natauhan bigla si Sehun. Did he say that out loud? Na ang pogi ni Junmyeon? He was sure na binubulong lang niya ‘yun sa sarili niya. Shit. _Shit_.

“Ano ‘yung sabi mo? ‘Di ko narinig,” ulit na tanong ni Junmyeon.

Nakahinga bigla nang maluwag si Sehun. “S-sabi ko wala, nagulat lang ako na nandito ka...k-kuya.”

“‘Wag mo na ako i-kuya.” Naiinis si Sehun dahil nakangiti pa rin si Junmyeon at sobrang pogi talaga niya kapag masaya. “Junmyeon na lang, okay na.”

“O-okay,” nahihiyang sagot ni Sehun.

“Pauwi ka na ba?”

Agad na tumango-tango si Sehun.

“Cool. Sabay na tayo?”

Lalong bumilis ang kaba niya. “Sa tricycle?”

“Malamang. Alangang maglakad tayo.”

Oo nga naman. Bakit ba ngayong pa siya nag-shy type mode? Natataranta siya sa lahat ng nangyayari.

“Okay lang.”

“Para tipid din sa pamasahe. Sagot ko na—”

“Hala, kuya — I mean, Junmyeon — okay lang, ako na—”

“Ako na.” Humimas si Junmyeon sa braso ni Sehun at para itong kuryenteng gumapang sa buong katawan niya. Agad siyang tumango at pumayag. _Ano ‘yun? Bakit iba ‘yung feeling?_ Tanong ni Sehun sa sarili. Hindi naman mahalay ‘yung pagkakahimas. Konting hawak lang, walang malisya, pero iba ‘yung pakiramdam niya. Hala, ganito na ba siya ka-touch deprived?

Sabay silang naglakad sa terminal at agad ding nakasakay dahil halos wala nang pila.

“Ako na sa loob, mahaba legs mo e,” pabirong sabi ni Junmyeon.

 _Hindi lang legs ang mahaba sa 'kin, saka gusto ko ring ikaw sa loob ko_ , bulong ng isip ni Sehun, pero agad niya ‘tong binato sa kaloob-looban ng kaniyang utak dahil hindi ito ang appropriate time para riyan.

Pumasok si Junmyeon sa loob ng tricycle, malapit sa driver, habang si Sehun naman sa side ng pinto. Ngayon na lang uli siya may nakasabay sa tricycle kaya medyo weird ang feeling, parang nai-invade ‘yung privacy niya, at parang may nai-invade din siyang privacy. But then, si Junmyeon ‘tong kasabay niya, and truth be told, kung pwede lang, hindi lang privacy ang ipapa-invade niya rito.

Ang unang naisip ni Sehun as soon as mapirmi sila sa loob at nagsimulang umandar ang tricycle ay “ _Ang warm ni Junmyeon_ ” which was pretty dumb dahil malamang, buhay si Junmyeon. Warm talaga siya. Not to be the malisyoso, pero hindi niya mapigilang kiligin na magkadikit ang kanilang mga hita at braso. Masikip pa sa loob kaya naman kada maniobra ng driver, kaliwa dito, kanan diyan, lalo lang nape-press si Sehun against Junmyeon and vice versa. Kung saan-saang _pagdikit_ at _pag-press_ napupunta ang utak ni Sehun, and he wished kaya niya ‘tong pigilan, pero ang hirap lalo na kung isa kang horny, single virgin.

“Okay ka lang?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

Agad na tumango-tango si Sehun. Okay lang siya on the outside, on the inside, marami na siyang nafi-feel.

“Galing ka bang work?” follow-up question ni Junmyeon.

“Oo.”

“Engineer ka rin ‘di ba?”

“Oo. Paano mo nalaman?” Napangiti si Sehun. Alam ni Junmyeon ‘yung profession niya. Sana plus points, kasi ang alam niya, nakaka-gwapo ‘yung pagiging engineer. Not that he thinks it’s a personality, pero bilang gusto niyang magpa-impress, pagbigyan na.

“Nake-kwento ka kasi ni Jongdae,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Ano ‘yan?”

Tinuro ni Junmyeon ‘yung bitbit na plastic ni Sehun.

“Ah, ulam saka kanin. Ayoko na kasi magluto.” Sinundan ni Sehun ng mahinang tawa ‘yung sagot niya.

“Anong ulam?”

 _Ganito ba talaga ‘pag lawyer? Usisero?_ Ang daming tanong ni Junmyeon, pero imbis na mairita, nage-enjoy pa si Sehun. Siyempre, conversation din ‘to with crush. Opportunity para magkakilala nang masinsinan.

“Kaldereta. Favorite ko ‘yun e, buti may tinda si manang.”

“Ay talaga?”

“Oo, bihira kasi magluto ng kalde—”

“No, I mean, favorite mo kaldereta?”

Tumango-tango si Sehun. “Bakit?”

“Magaling ako magluto ng kaldereta.”

Agad napatingin si Sehun kay Junmyeon, which was both a good and bad thing — good dahil sa paglingon niya, doon niya fully na-realize kung gaano siya kalapit kay Junmyeon at sa kaniyang napaka-blessed na mukha, bad dahil masyadong marupok si Sehun at ‘yung mga ganitong moments ang lalong nagpapahulog sa kaniya. Pero nagwawagi naman siyang pakalmahin ang kumakabog na puso, kaya’t back to topic sila.

“Talaga?”

“Sabi ni Jongdae, masarap daw ako magluto ng kaldereta.”

“Hala, gusto ko ma-try,” ani Sehun. _Pati ikaw, gusto ko ma-try._ Pero bilang matinong kausap si Sehun, hindi niya ‘to sinabi. Pahirap talagang maging horny all the time.

Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Kapag ipagluluto ko si Jongdae, damihan ko na para good for three. Kasama ka na.”

“Promise a?”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Promise.”

Wala pang limang minuto ang biyahe mula terminal hanggang apartment, pero pakiramdam ni Sehun ay ito na ang pinakamatagal na tricycle ride niya sa buong buhay niya — so far. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. Tuwang-tuwa naman siya. Kung pwede nga, ‘wag nang matapos ‘yung biyahe. Masayang pumasok si Sehun sa kaniyang unit, nakangiti habang kumakaway kay Junmyeon. Kung kada nakakapagod na araw ay ganito rin ang kaniyang aabutan, aba, willing siyang mapagod araw-araw.

Sana ibang pagod din maranasan niya soon.

“Sandale!” Nagpupunas ng buhok si Sehun nang makarinig siya ng katok sa pinto ng unit niya. Iisa lang naman ang kakatok rito e, si Jongdae, dahil wala namang ibang nasa compound maliban sa kanila. Gusto sana niyang mag-shirt na rin kaso kanina pa ‘yung tao sa labas, kaya’t heto siya, lalabas na nakasabit ang towel sa ulo, walang suot pang-itaas at naka-boxers lang.

May huling dalawang magkasunod na katok pa ulit. “Teka, nandiyan na!” ani Sehun bago buksan ‘yung pinto.

“Ano ba—” Agad na nanlaki ang mga mata ni Sehun nang hindi si Jongdae kundi si Junmyeon ang bumungad sa kaniya.

Halata sa mukha ni Junmyeon na nagulat din siya sa kung ano ang tumambad sa kaniya. Half-naked, at hindi lang simpleng boxers ang suot niya — boxer briefs na hapit na hapit, bakat na bakat ang hugis ng kaniyang kargada — sabay pa ng paghawak ng towel sa kaniyang ulo, Sehun was basically a ready-made free meal sa harap ni Junmyeon.

“O-oh my god!” Mabilis na tumalikod si Junmyeon. “Sorry, uhm, n-naliligo ka ba?”

“Kakatapos ko lang,” agad na sagot ni Sehun. Umagang-umaga, ito agad ang bungad ni Lord sa kaniya. For some reason, nagbigay ng sudden burst of confidence kay Sehun ang pag-fluster ni Junmyeon. He was sure na nakita nito si Sehun in his half-naked wonder from head to toe. Tutal, andito na rin naman sila, lubus-lubosin na niya.

“Ano pala ‘yun?” tanong ni Sehun. Hindi pa rin niya binababa ang kamay niya sa kaniyang ulunan.

“Ano, kasi,” medyo iwas pa ang tingin ni Junmyeon, pero may nagaganap na pagsulyap. “May mga pasalubong ako na medyo sumobra. Ayaw na kainin ni Jongdae, so naisip ko ibigay na lang sa 'yo.”

Napansin ni Sehun na may hawak nga itong ilang packs at boxes ng pastillas, kakanin, at ilan pang kutkutin.

“Ay okay! Thank you,” sabi ni Sehun at inabot ang mga ito. Habang binibigay ni Junmyeon, nakita ni Sehun na napalunok ito ng laway. Napaisip siya kung ito ba ay dala ng kaniyang kahubaran.

Napangiti si Sehun. Finally ay tinanggal na niya ang towel sa kaniyang ulo. Presenting wet-look Sehun. Hinawi pa niya ng kaniyang kamay ang basang bangs na bumagsak sa kaniyang noo. This time, hindi na nakaiwas ng tingin si Junmyeon — nakatitig na lang ito sa mukha ni Sehun.

“N-no problem,” halos pabulong na sagot ni Junmyeon, trying his hard to make an eye contact na walang malisya kahit kita naman sa mata niya na nagpipigil itong tumingin sa dibdib ni Sehun pababa. “M-mag-bihis ka na, baka malamigan ka pa.”

“Okay lang, mainit nga e,” ani Sehun. “Ikaw, ‘di ka ba _naiinitan_?”

“Medyo — ah, ano, hindi pala! Hindi naman,” utal na sagot ni Junmyeon. “Ano, sige, balik na ako. Enjoy!”

Ngumisi si Sehun. “Salamat din!”

Mabilis na tumalikod si Junmyeon at nag-brisk walk pabalik sa unit nila ni Jongdae. Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun maging proud sa ginawa niya. Virgin man siya, at least alam niyang malandi siya — magaling lumandi.

Kailangang bumili ni Jongdae ng bagong damit dahil kakalipat lang niya sa bago niyang trabaho. Corporate world na ang kaniyang papasukin, kaya kailangan niya ng style na magmumukhang tao siya. Bilang si Sehun ang kanilang resident fashionista (at least pagdating sa labas, dahil halos wala naman ‘tong sinusuot na matino ‘pag nasa loob), ito ang hinatak ni Jongdae sa shopping.

“Nasarapan ka ba sa pastillas?” tanong ni Jongdae nang malaman niyang kay Sehun pala binigay ni Junmyeon ‘yung sobrang pasalubong.

“Ayos lang. Oo, masarap naman,” sagot ni Sehun. Bilang mabuting kaibigan, at respeto na rin sa kapatid, in-omit na niya ‘yung part na masarap din siguro ‘yung kuya niya.

“Try mo ‘yung barquillos,” sunod ni Jongdae.

“Parang paborito mo naman lahat, e bakit tinanggihan mo ‘yung dala ng kuya mo?”

“Hay nako — ay wait, check natin dito.” Hinila ni Jongdae si Sehun pakaliwa papasok ng Uniqlo. “Alam mo bang halos wala na akong mapaglagyan ng tubig at ulam sa ref dahil sa dami ng dala ni kuya?”

“Alam niya lang sigurong na-miss mo ‘yung probinsya,” ani Sehun.

“Na-miss ko naman,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Kaso, grabe naman ‘yung dala niya. Feeling ko inubos niya ‘yung paninda sa tindahan.”

Pareho silang natawa. Well, at least naparami ‘yung binili dahil una, nakatikim siya nung mga iyon, at pangalawa, nai-flex niya ang kaniyang katawan kay Junmyeon. Siyempre, hindi niya ‘to kinwento kay Jongdae, baka nabugbog pa siya nito.

“Mahal na mahal ka talaga ng kuya mo ano,” ani Sehun.

“Siyempre magkapatid kami,” sagot naman ni Jongdae. Nagsisimula na siyang magtingin ng mga button-downs.

“Hay, sana all mahal ni Junmyeon.”

Biglang tumigil si Jongdae, may hawak na isang damit sa kamay sabay ng masamang tingin kay Sehun. “Grabe a, in love ka talaga kay kuya a.”

“Bawal ba magka-crush? Babakuran mo ba kuya mo?”

Mahina at pabirong sinipa ni Jongdae si Sehun sa binti. “Sira. Tulungan mo na lang kaya ako maghanap. Dali.”

Apparently, sobrang choosy at maselan pala ni Jongdae mamili ng damit. ‘Yung mga sa tingin ni Sehun ay bagay kay Jongdae, ayaw niya. ‘Yung mga gusto naman ni Jongdae, either mahal o kaya masyadong magara para pang-office. Mga isang oras na silang nag-iikot, palipat-lipat ng shop, minsan nagpapabalik-balik pa sa mga una nilang napuntahan just for Jongdae to say no at balik sa nauna pang mga stores.

“Hay nako nakakapagod ka ka-shopping!” reklamo ni Sehun. Not that wala pa silang naa-achieve. May nabili nang dalawang polo si Jongdae. Kailangan na lang nila ng dalawa pa, dalawang pares ng pantalon, at mga medyas.

“Sorry na, sige na, promise. ‘Di na ako aarte,” natatawa pero sincerely apologetic na sabi ni Jongdae.

Bumalik sila sa isang store. Habang nag-iikot, napatingin si Sehun sa bandang dulo ng men’s section, kung nasaan ‘yung mga sportswear. Nag-squint pa siya para masigurado kung tama ang nakikita niya, at nang ma-confirm, kinalabit niya ‘yung kasama niya.

“Huy, Jongdae, kuya mo ‘yun, ‘di ba?” TInuro ni Sehun ‘yung isang lalaking naka-sleeveless shirt, shorts, at may dalang gym bag. Agad ding tumingin si Jongdae sa tinuturo ng kaibigan.

“Ay, oo nga ano — kuya! Kuya!”

Medyo confused pa si Junmyeon dahil mukhang narinig niya ‘yung boses ni Jongdae pero hindi niya ‘to makita. Instead, ang una niyang tingin ay napunta kay Sehun dahil sa tangkad nito.

“Hi!” Kumaway si Junmyeon kay Sehun, pero napansin din niyang kasama pala nito si Jongdae, hindi lang makita kasi maliit. Agad na naging “Uy!” ‘yung expression ng mukha niya.

Sehun’s not gonna lie, kinilig siya nang siya ‘yung unang mapansin.

“Anong meron? Ano hinahanap mo?” tanong ni Jongdae nang finally lumapit sa kanila si Junmyeon.

“Naghahanap ng pang-gym,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Kaso wala akong makitang gusto ko.”

 _Ako ba, hindi mo gusto?_ Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun mapatingin sa braso nito. Tumigil lang siya nang mapansin siya ni Junmyeon na napangiti na lang sa nahuli.

“Kaya pala ganiyan mga brasuhan ng kuya mo e,” pabirong sabi ni Sehun. Agad siyang tiningnan ni Jongdae nang masama dahil alam niyang Sehun’s trying to hit on his kuya.

Tumawa si Junmyeon sabay iling. “Siyempre, kelangan healthy. May nahanap ka na ba?”

Mukhang alam ni Junmyeon kung ano ‘yung lakad ni Jongdae. Tumango-tango ang mas nakababatang kapatid. “Pero kulang pa.”

“Okay,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Teka, ‘di pa ako tapos. Iwan ko muna kayo.”

“Okay sige.”

“Bye,” ani Junmyeon, nakatingin kay Sehun. Kumaway rin ito pabalik.

Nang umalis si Junmyeon palayo, hindi humiwalay ang tingin ni Sehun dito. From his head to toe, slowly “ina-appreciate” ang ganda ng likod, pati ang tambok ng pwet, at ang firm leg muscles na kitang kita habang naglalakad.

Biglang nakaramdam ng malakas at mahapding hampas si Sehun sa kaniyang likod. “Putang—!”

“Hoy, talaga? Talaga? Sa harap ko pa?” bulalas ni Jongdae.

“Ano?”

“Naka-kagat-labi ka pa, kadiri ka!”

“What?” Natatawa si Sehun, although hindi niya namalayang nakakagat-labi pala siya. “Masama bang mag-check out ng tao?”

“Wala akong paki kung gusto mo kainin kapatid ko, pero ‘wag sa harap ko, kadiri!” May pag-iling pa ng kilabot si Jongdae.

Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun tumawa. Ang lakas ng “Right in front of my salad” energy sa reaction ni Jongdae. “Maka-react ‘to, akala mo naman ‘di mo ginaganyan si Minseok.”

“At least hindi mo kapatid si Minseok. Also, boyfriend ko siya.”

Tumango-tango si Sehun. “Well, magiging future brother-in-law mo naman ako e.”

Kinurot ni Jongdae si Sehun sa tagiliran. “Tumigil ka na nga! Tulungan mo na lang ako pumili.”

‘Di na bumanat si Sehun. Sinubukan pa niyang tumingin palabas ng store, nagbabakasakaling maka-huling sulyap kay Junmyeon, pero mukhang nakalabas na talaga ‘to. Nagpahila na lang siya kay Jongdae nang hatakin siya nito papunta sa ibang section ng tindahan.

Tuwing long weekend, inuubos ni Sehun ang oras niya sa Netflix. Maghahanap siya ng movies, kahit anong genre, ‘di naman siya choosy, basta matutuwa siya. Mabuti nga’t hindi pa niya nauubos ang mga available titles sa rami ng napanood niya.

Bilang wala namang trabaho rin si Jongdae, naisip niyang yayain ito manood. Puro laro na lang kasi inaatupag nito tuwing walang pasok. Naghalungkat muna si Sehun sa kaniyang cupboard kung meron ba siyang pwedeng mai-offer na kutkutin kung sakali. Sakto, meron pa siyang ilang chichirya at apat na bote ng beer.

Nakakatamad nang kumilos lalo na kung all set ka nang mag-relax, kaya naman imbis na puntahan si Jongdae sa unit niya, tinawagan na lang siya ni Sehun. Ang problema, matapos ang dalawang attempts sa pagtawag, hindi ito sumasagot. Mukhang walang choice si Sehun kundi katukin ito sa bahay. Sige na, nga. Baka makita rin niya si Junmyeon, lalo pang gumanda ang araw niya.

Dalawang katok lang at isang malakas na “Jongdae!” ang ginawa ni Sehun para may pumansin at magbukas ng pinto. Ang bumati sa kaniya ay si Junmyeon. Not that Sehun was surprised. Sa mahigit tatlong linggong nakararaan simula nang dumating ito, sanay na siyang makita ito halos araw-araw, pero walang pagkakataong pinalampas si Sehun para ma-appreciate ang kaniyang kagwapuhan, kabutihang loob, at kasarapan. Tulad ngayon.

“Ay hello, si Jongdae nandiyan ba?” tanong ni Sehun, pero hindi siya nakatingin direkta kay Junmyeon kundi sa fit nitong pambahay na sandong lalo lang naga-accentuate sa kaniyang matipunong dibdib at braso.

“Ay, hala,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Wala e. Alam ko pumunta siya kay Minseok ngayon. Bakit?”

“Ah, okay, ‘di bale okay lang.” Tumango-tango si Sehun. Sayang, medyo disappointed siya, but then, hirap ng buhay single. Kapag ganitong long weekend, walang mapuntahan, walang makalambingan, walang—

 _Ideya._ Biglang nakaisip ng ideya si Sehun.

“Uhm, gusto mo ba ‘ko samahan?” tanong niya.

“Ha? Saan?”

“Netflix and chill.”

Medyo natigilan si Junmyeon sa narinig, sabay ng paglaki ng mata. Base sa reaksyon nito, alam ni Sehun na alam ni Junmyeon kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng phrase na ‘yun.

“Joke lang!” Tumawa si Sehun. “Yayayain ko sana si Jongdae manuod ng movie sa unit, kaso wala pala siya. So baka ikaw, gusto mo. Kung ‘di ka busy?”

“Ah…” ani Junmyeon. Naka-cross ang fingers ni Sehun sa kaniyang likuran. “Uhm, ‘di naman ako busy. Ngayon na ba?”

“Sana. Pero kung may gagawin ka pa, pwede namang maya-maya.”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Okay, ‘di pa kasi ako naliligo. Kakatok na lang ako pagkatapos.”

Ang laki rin ng pagngiti ni Sehun pabalik, at halos hindi niya maitago ang kaniyang excitement. “Yey! Sige. May chips saka beer na rin naman ako. Umiinom ka ba?”

“Ah, onti. Okay lang kung beer,” sagot ni Junmyeon.

“Okay! See you later then.”

“See you.”

Nagmamadali si Sehun bumalik sa kaniyang unit at nag-ayos. Kung si Jongdae lang naman ‘yung pupunta, sanay na ‘to sa kalat, pero si Junmyeon ang darating. Kailangan niyang magpa-impress. Kuha ng walis, ayos ng gamit, tapon ng kalat. Inisip niya kung dapat bang magpalit din siya ng damit. Well, hindi naman sobrang pangit ‘yung suot niyang shirt, pero sige na, susuotin na lang niya ‘yung pinaka-okay niyang pambahay.

Halos kalahating oras din ang hinintay ni Sehun bago kumatok si Junmyeon. Ewan ba niya anong meron sa sleeveless shirts at laging ganito ang suot nito, pero sino ba si Sehun para magreklamo? It's a free meal.

“May dala rin akong popcorn.” Inangat ni Junmyeon ‘yung hawak niyang isang malaking pakete ng Kettle Korn.

“Nice! Pasok ka.”

It feels weird, funny, and medyo kilig na silang dalawa lang ang nasa apartment ngayon. Hindi sure si Sehun kung saan mapupunta ‘tong pa-movie niya, pero sa ngayon, go with the flow na lang. He’ll be subtly malandi. Like now.

“Hilig mo magpa-braso a,” ani Sehun pagkaupo nila sa sofa.

“Ah,” tumingin si Junmyeon sa sarili niyang braso. “Ang init kasi rito sa Manila e. Does it bother you ba?”

“Sabagay, mainit nga,” tango ni Sehun. “Saka okay lang. Ganda kaya ng arms mo.”

Natawa si Junmyeon sabay ng marahang pag-blush ng mukha. “Lakas mo ring mambola ano?”

“Oy, ‘di ako nambobola a!”

“Sus, kumpara mo naman ‘yung braso ko sa abs mo.”

Pansamantalang nagulat si Sehun sa sinabi ni Junmyeon. Nakalimutan niyang naabutan nga pala siya nito post-shower nang magdala ng pasalubong the other day. Ngumisi si Sehun sabay abot sa dulo ng kaniyang shirt. Walang pasabi ay bigla niya itong inangat hanggang sa dibdib, expose na expose sa harap ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang abs, naka-flex pa sa pagkakaupo. Dagdag pa ‘yung notorious na flimsy shorts ni Sehun na nag-accentuate pa sa kaniyang bakat.

“Ito? Parang ‘di naman.”

Natigilan si Junmyeon, at halata na ang pagba-blush niya.

“Ilang weeks pa siguro sa gym,” patuloy ni Sehun, kunwari walang malisya. Nakita niyang napalunok si Junmyeon habang nakatingin sa mula sa kaniyang umbok pataas sa abs.

“Uhm, oo, siguro nga,” ani Junmyeon sabay ng marahang pag-iwas ng tingin. Bigla niyang kinuha ‘yung isang bote ng beer sa mesa at binuksan. “Ano pala papanoorin natin?”

Napangiti si Sehun sa pag-change ng topic. Manonood nga pala sila ng movie, hindi magba-body worship. Binaba na niya ang kaniyang shirt at kinuha ang remote.

“Gusto ko sana ‘yung ‘The Grudge’. Okay lang ba sa 'yo horror?”

Tiningnan siya ni Junmyeon na may alinlangan. “Horror?”

Tumango-tango si Sehun. “Kung ayaw mo, okay lang naman—”

“Ah, okay lang. Go lang. K-kung gusto mo horror,” mabilis na singit ni Junmyeon. “Saka ‘di ko pa rin napapanood ‘yung ‘The Grudge’ e.”

“Okay! Sure ka a?”

“Yup. Sure.”

Lumagok si Junmyeon ng beer at pinindot naman ni Sehun ang play.

Mukhang nahiya lang si Junmyeon na magsabi kay Sehun dahil apparently, hindi pala siya magaling pagdating sa mga horror. Wala pa sila sa quarter ng movie, nagsisimula na itong lumapit kay Sehun. Sa unang jumpscare, napatakip ito ng mukha. Sa una, hindi pa siya sumisigaw, pero habang tumatagal at dumarami ang mga nakakatakot na eksena, hindi na niya napipigilan ang sariling mapasigaw.

Sa eksenang lumitaw si Toshio, biglang napakapit si Junmyeon sa braso ni Sehun. Hindi lang siya basta hawak — ramdam ni Sehun kung paano bumalot ang bawat daliri ng kamay ni Junmyeon sa kaniyang braso. Napapigil pa siya ng hininga dahil unti-unti itong humigpit at kahit may kaunti nang sakit, parang mapapaungol pa si Sehun nito. Hindi nakakatulong na ang bango ng amoy ng buhok ni Junmyeon. At this point, ramdam na ramdam na niya ang slight exchange of bodyheat.

Straight lang ang tingin ni Sehun sa TV, halos walang expression, pero ang totoo, para na siyang kumukulong tubig sa loob.

“‘Di ka ba natatakot?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

Tumingin si Sehun sa kaniyang kanan. ‘Di niya inasahang masyadong malapit na si Junmyeon sa kaniya na halos nakadikit na ang mukha nito sa braso niya. Mabilis niyang iniwas ang tingin dahil deliks, baka madala ng feelings.

“H-hindi naman. Sakto lang,” sagot ni Sehun, nakatitig pa rin sa screen nang deretso.

“Grabe ka — oh my god!” Napasigaw uli si Junmyeon sa jumpscare. Naramdaman ni Sehun ‘yung biglang pagbitaw ng kamay nito nang takpan niya ang mukha niya. Sinubukan ni Junmyeon sumilip sa pagitan nang mga daliri, pero hindi pa pala tapos ‘yung eksena kaya naman pinikit niya uli ang mga mata at inabot uli ang braso ni Sehun. This time, hindi na lang paghawak ang nangyari — isang mahigpit na yakap na ang ginawa ni Junmyeon sa braso nito.

“Huy, okay ka lang?” tanong ni Sehun, half-nagaalala half-kinikilig. “Tigil na natin ‘to kung natatakot ka.”

“Hala, p-pwede ba?”

Natawa si Sehun. “Oo naman!”

At parang dito lang na-realize ni Junmyeon na basically, nakapulupot na siya sa braso ni Sehun.

“Ay wait, oh my god! Sorry! Sorry!” Agad na bumitaw si Junmyeon — to Sehun’s disappointment — at lumayo. “Hala! Nakakahiya naman, ‘di ko alam. Natakot lang talaga ako. Sorry talaga, Sehun!”

Tumawa si Sehun at umiling-iling. “Okay lang, ano. If that made you feel better, kahit buong araw mo pa akong yakapin, walang problema.”

“Maloko ka rin ano,” nahihiyang sabi ni Junmyeon.

Agad silang naghanap ng bagong papanoorin hanggang sa mag-settle na lang sa “The Little Prince.” Pareho naman nilang nabasa so madali silang makaka-relate. Medyo weird lang na wala na ‘yung mahigpit na hawak ni Junmyeon sa kaniya, kasi ‘yung totoo, feel ni Sehun ‘yun, pero medyo mahirap ding mag-focus sa pinapanood kung una, nakakapit sa 'yo ‘yung crush mo, at pangalawa, lagi kang naaalog sa paggalaw niya.

Pero napawi rin naman agad ang pagkahinayang ni Sehun dahil habang tumatagal ay unti-unting lumalapit si Junmyeon sa kaniya. Hindi siya sure kung intentional dahil sa parehong beses na tumayo at bumalik si Junmyeon sa pwesto niya, pabawas nang pabawas ‘yung distansya nila sa sofa. Ngayon, halos magkadikit na ang kanilang mga hita.

Bumibilis ang tibok sa dibdib ni Sehun. Feeling niya wala pang sila pero ang intimate na nila. Sumusulya-sulyap siya, chine-check kung napapansin ba ni Junmyeon ang kaunting paggalaw ng mukha ni Sehun, pero masyado itong tutok sa pinapanood. Sinunggaban na ni Sehun ang opportunity.

Marahang inangat niya ang kaniyang kanang braso at ipinatong sa ibabaw ng backrest ng sofa right behind Junmyeon. Hindi niya pinatong sa balikat, bilang ayaw naman niyang maging masyadong obvious — kahit na feeling niya halata naman na. Corny at sobrang gasgas nang galawan ito, pero bilang isang dakilang virgin — hindi lang sa sex kung hindi pati rin sa love — gusto pa rin niya itong ma-experience. Kinabahan siya though nang biglang nawala ang focus ni Junmyeon sa pinapanood at biglang tumingin sa gilid niya kung saan nakadantay ang kamay ni Sehun. For a few seconds, nakatingin lang ito rito, parang inaabsorb kung anong nangyayari, pagkatapos ay biglang tumingin kay Sehun.

Nagkunwari na lang si Sehun na wala siyang napapansin. Kinuha niya ang beer sa kaniyang gilid at nilagok ang natitira nitong laman. Huminga siya nang malalim at pinilit ‘wag bigyang pansin ang pagtitig sa kaniya ni Junmyeon. From his peripheral vision, nakita niyang umiling-iling ito at tumingin uli sa TV. Hanggang sa matapos ang movie, ganito ang hitsura nila. Inalis lang ni Sehun ang kaniyang semi-akbay nang finally mag-roll ang credits at nag-inat si Junmyeon.

“Grabe, ngayon na lang uli ako nakapag-relax ng weekend,” sabi ni Junmyeon habang nagsimula nang magligpit si Sehun ng mga ubos nang bags ng chips sa mesa.

“O? Bakit?”

“Sobrang busy sa dati kong work e, kahit weekend may nauuwing trabaho,” simula ni Junmyeon.

“Sabi ni Jongdae, nagtuturo ka raw?” Napaisip si Sehun kung ilang estudyante siguro ang na-fall kay “Professor Junmyeon.”

Tumango-tango si Junmyeon. “Pero nag-resign na ako run, obviously. Got an offer sa isang bangko pero next week pa ang start.”

“Ay cool! Congrats.” Funny lang na ang bilis ng transition nila from silent landian to biglaang kwentuhan about life. Not that Sehun minded. Gusto nga niya actually para naman may nalalaman siyang iba patungkol sa potential jowa niya.

Nilabas ni Sehun ‘yung natitirang dalawang bote ng beer at bumalik siya sa kaniyang pwesto. “This can be a weekend thing? Nood ng movie pang-relax.”

“Hala, baka naman nakakaistorbo ako, ‘wag na.”

“Sus, wala ‘yun. Minsan kasi niyayaya ko si Jongdae, tapos tinatanggihan niya rin ako,” kwento ni Sehun na para bang nagsusumbong. “Kung hindi computer nilalaro, si Minseok.”

Natawa si Junmyeon. “Tagal niyo na ring magkakilala ni Jongdae ano?”

“Yup.” Nagkakilala sila nung second year, transferee kasi si Jongdae. Magaan ang loob nila agad sa isa’t isa kaya hindi rin nagtagal bago sila naging mag-bestfriends. Although mahigit limang taon na sila magkakilala, ngayon lang niya though na-meet si Junmyeon dahil sa probinsiya ito nag-aral at unang nagtrabaho.

“Buti ‘di ka selosong bestfriend kahit madalas siya sa boyfriend niya,” biro ni Junmyeon.

Tumawa si Sehun. “Sanay na ako.”

“Uhm…ikaw ba?” tanong ni Junmyeon, medyo mahina ang boses.

“Anong ako?”

Nag-shrug si Junmyeon. “Ano, single? O may jowa rin?”

“Ah!” Hindi sure ni Sehun bakit excited siyang sabihin ‘yung sagot. “Single. No jowa since birth.”

“Totoo ba?” Halatang nabigla si Junmyeon sa sagot. “Sa hitsura mong ‘yan, wala kang naging jowa?”

Sehun took it as a compliment. So, sinasabi ba ni Junmyeon na pogi siya? Junmyeon _recognizes_ na pogi siya? Hala, kakapagupit lang niya nung isang araw pero ang haba ng hair ni Sehun.

“Wala nga. Promise.”

Tumango-tango lang si Junmyeon. Pagkakataon na ‘to ni Sehun para ibalik ang tanong.

“Ikaw ba? Walang jowa?”

Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Actually…”

Shit. _Actually?_ Hala, taken na ba si attorney? Kinabahan si Sehun. Hindi siya prepared for an early heartbreak.

“Actually, wala ngayon.”

“Ah.”

“Also,” biglang habol ni Junmyeon. “Matagal na kaming break ng ex ko. He wasn’t...exactly the nicest guy, let’s say. Pero ayun, mga four years ago na ‘yung huli.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun na biglang magsaya. No, Junmyeon breaking up with his ex was not a reason to be happy, of course, pero ‘yung fact na hindi rin pala straight si Junmyeon tulad ng kapatid niya means malaki ang pag-asa ni Sehun na maka-score — sa puso at sa kama.

“Buti nga ikaw, nagka-boyfriend na. Ako, wala pa. Kahit si Jongdae, kung kani-kaninong lalaki na ako nirereto, pero wala e.” Pasimple lang si Sehun.

May halong sorpresa at amusement sa mukha ni Junmyeon, at feeling ni Sehun, na-get naman nito ang pahiwatig niyang _ehem beke nemen pwede teye_.

“‘Di nga lang pa dumarating ‘yung para sa 'yo talaga,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

Sa isip-isip ni Sehun, dumating na. Nasa harap na niya.

“Ikaw ba, searching for someone ba?” Siyempre, tamang galawan si Sehun.

“Hmm,” simula ni Junmyeon. “Not particularly searching? Kung may dumating, okay lang. Kung wala, ayos lang din. I mean, I’m starting a new job so may priorities ako. But you know, I won’t say no to love life din naman.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun mangiti sa sarili. Single, check. Not straight, check. Open sa possibility na magka-jowa, check. Ang natitira na lang sa checklist ni Sehun ay kung papatulan ba siya ni Junmyeon. Magagawan ng paraan ‘yan.

Ang totoo, kahit crush na crush niya si Junmyeon at sobrang jowable niya, bilang isang horny virgin, kung sakali mang hindi boyfriend-material ang tingin sa kaniya nito, kahit matikman lang niya once, feeling ni Sehun sasaya na siya. Pero siyempre, hindi naman siya ganun kababaw. Kung kayang i-level up, i-level up na.

“O, bakit parang natatawa ka?” tanong ni Junmyeon. Ang laki kasi ng ngiti ni Sehun.

“Wala? Wala, pareho lang kasi tayo.” Nailusot. Tumingin si Sehun sa orasan. A las tres pa lang, maaga pa. At knowing Jongdae, malamang ay magpapagabi ito kina Minseok. “Gusto mo pa manood? Mukhang mamaya pa darating si Jongdae e.”

“Sure!” exicted na sagot ni Junmyeon.

Ang laki uli ng ngiti ni Sehun. Ang saya kasi sa pakiramdam. Sa ngayon, magpapaka-wholesome muna siya. ‘Di muna niya papairalin ang libog. Mas masarap ‘yung feeling ng kilig.

Matapos ang ilang buwang pagka-destino ni Chanyeol sa ibang bansa, ngayon na lang uli sila nakumpletong magbabarkada. Apat lang naman sila — Sehun, Jongdae, Minseok, at Chanyeol — pero strong ang bonding nila. Sa sobrang strong, si Jongdae at Minseok, natuluyan sa feelings at naging mag-boyfriend pa. Kumustahan, bigayan ng pasalubong, at biruan. Siyempre, hindi mawawala ‘yung inuman.

“O, ikaw naman Sehun,” cue ni Minseok para sa change ng focus matapos nilang mapagkwentuhan ang also non-existent love life ni Chanyeol. “Feeling ko may dapat kang ikwento e.”

“Hay nako! Nako talaga!” biglang bulalas ni Jongdae. Tinakpan pa niya ‘yung tenga niya kasi alam na niya kung ano ‘yung maririnig niya.

“Shit, okay.” excited na simula ni Sehun. Siyempre, ready to spill naman siya bilang wala naman talaga siyang hiya pagdating sa mga kaibigan niya.

“Hala, ‘di ka na virgin?” sumingit si Chanyeol na katabi lang niya. Hinampas niya ito.

“Sira! Pero malapit na.” Sinundan niya ito ng isang mahinhing tawa at binato siya ni Jongdae ng tissue.

“Dali na!” gatong ni Chanyeol. “Ano ‘yun?”

Bumelat muna si Sehun kay Jongdae bago nagsimula. “Okay, so alam niyong may kuya si Jongdae ‘di ba? Si Junmyeon, ‘yung lawyer na nag-top sa bar?”

“Hay nako! I hate it here!” ani Jongdae. Tumango-tango si Chanyeol habang nakangiti si Minseok. Mukhang alam naman na niya kung ano ‘yung kwento.

“So umuwi siya sa Manila early this month,” patuloy ni Sehun. “Shit Chanyeol, grabe ‘pag nakita mo. Ang pogi.”

“This really feels weird, I swear to god,” bulong ni Jongdae, naiiling pa rin. “Basically Chanyeol, pinagnanasaan niya kuya ko.”

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin kay Jongdae sabay lingon kay Sehun. “Oy, grabe ka? Teka, patingin kasi!”

Kinuha ni Sehun ‘yung phone niya. Naging Facebook friends na sila nito the other day, at nag-follow-an na rin sa Instagram. Hinanap niya ang profile nito at pinakita kay Chanyeol.

“Hala, Jongdae, ang pogi nga ng kuya mo,” ani nito.

“Teka, teka, tingnan mo ‘to!” excited na sabi ni Sehun habang nag-scroll pababa, may hinahanap na picture. Tumigil siya sa isang beach pic, naka swimming trunks at walang pang-itaas. Naka-like na si Sehun dito.

“Hala, hala! Grabe Sehun! Good catch!” Ang laki ng ngiti ni Chanyeol. “Shit, so ano, nagkausap na ba kayo?”

“Actually, kulang na lang kay Sehun na tumira kuya ko e,” sabi ni Jongdae. Sabay na biglang napa-”Oooh!” sina Chanyeol at Minseok.

“Ano, kumusta?” excited na tanong ni Chanyeol sabay taas ng kilay.

Pinalo uli ni Sehun si Chanyeol, this time, pabiro at kaunting pabebe. “Sira ka talaga. Wala pa kami run.”

Ang lakas ng tawa ni Chanyeol. Halata naman sa mukha ni Jongdae na naiiskandalo ito sa naririnig.

“ _Pa?_ Oh my god, Sehun. Spare me the details, kung ano mang binabalak mo,” ani Jongdae, natatawang kinikilabutan.

“Promise, ang cute niya, ang bait, tapos ang hot pa.” Tila wala nang paki si Sehun sa mga pa-irap ni Jongdae. “Tapos lagi pang nagpapakita ng braso. E alam niyo namang mahilig ako sa braso. Ay, nako talaga. Mapang-akit.”

“Nagpa-akit ka naman?” pabirong tanong ni Minseok.

“Sus, si Sehun pa ba,” sagot ni Jongdae. “Siya pinaka-virgin sa ‘tin pero siya rin pinakamalibog.”

“Ganun naman ata ‘pag virgin,” habol ni Chanyeol.

“Hay nako, kayo a!” Tinuro-turo ni Sehun isa-isa ang mga kaibigan niya. “Promise, iaalay ko lahat maging jowa ko lang siya. Kahit virginity ko sa kaniya ko na ibibigay.”

“Ready ka na bang maging brother-in-law si Sehun, Jongdae?” Natatawa si Chanyeol habang tinatanong ito.

“‘Di ko ma-imagine.” Umiling-iling si Jongdae. “Pero sanay naman na akong nakikita siya araw-araw.”

“Is that a blessing? So pumapayag ka?” May sparkles sa mata ni Sehun.

“Alam mo, as much as nagki-cringe ako sa ideang kapatid ko ang di-DV sa 'yo, aba, kung masaya siya, why not?”

Inakbayan ni Minseok si Jongdae at hinigpitan ang pagkaka-yakap rito sabay kiss sa cheeks. Si Chanyeol naman napa-”Aaw” habang hindi mawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Sehun.

“Salamat bayaw!”

Sinipa ni Jongdae si Sehun sa ilalim ng mesa. “Anong bayaw? ‘Di pa nga kayo ng kapatid ko!”

“Ewan ko sa 'yo.” Bumelat uli si Sehun kay Jongdae pagkatapos ay tumingin kay Minseok. Nang magkangitian, sabay nilang sinabi habang inaabot ang kamay ng isa’t isa. “Bilas!”

“Mukhang tanga ‘tong mga ‘to,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. “Wala ka na bang ibang kuyang hot din at gwapo, baka may maipapakilala ka rin sa 'kin?”

“Hoy, bakit kailangan galing sa pamilya ko?”

“Ayaw mo nun, we’re like family naman na so bakit ‘di pa totohanin?” pabirong sagot ni Minseok.

“Hay nako ewan ko sa inyo! Asan na ba ‘yung dagdag na beer?”

Eventually ay nagbago na rin sila ng topic at nakakawala na rin si Jongdae sa stress na ‘yung barkada niya ay unti-unti na niyang nagiging kapamilya. Sa susunod na niya pag-iisipan kung willing ba siyang maging kamag-anak si Chanyeol, unahin niya munang harapin ‘yung fact na posibleng maging jowa ng kuya niya si Sehun.

It’s another weekend na walang plano si Sehun gawin. Naubusan na siya ng movies na gustong panoorin, at mukhang busy na naman si Jongdae sa kaniyang computer games para pansinin siya nito. Tumambay muna siya sa labas, sa tapat ng pinto, bilang bored naman siya sa loob, mas mahangin at malamig sa labas, at nagbabakasakaling masulyapan niya rin si Junmyeon. Pampa-good vibes kumbaga.

At mukhang lapitin nga siya ng good vibes ngayon dahil mga sampung minuto pa lang siyang nakatambay, pa-scroll-scroll sa kaniyang Facebook at Twitter feed nang biglang may tumawag sa kaniya.

“Sehun!”

Si Junmyeon, nakadungaw sa kanilang second floor. Ayan na naman ang kaniyang sleeveless shirt. Flexed na flexed pa ang kaniyang biceps dahil sa pagkakapatong ng siko sa bintana. Hay, mahawakan lang man sana niya ‘yun o, masaya na siguro siya. Pero mas sasaya siya kung may iba rin siyang mahahawakan, dahil willing din naman siyang magpahawak—

Agad pinigilan ni Sehun ang kaniyang utak at ngumiti. “Hi!”

“Wala ka ginagawa?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

Umiling-iling si Sehun. For an engineer na nagtatrabaho a, nakakatawang masyadong relax ang buhay niya, but then, aangal ba siya? Siyempre hindi. “Sabi ko kay Jongdae, laro kaming Jenga, ayaw naman niya.”

Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Busy sa paglalaro e. Kahit ako, ‘di niya pinapansin.”

“Grabe siya ano?” Sinadya ni Sehun lakasan ang boses niya, kunwari ay nagpaparinig, although feeling niya wala rin namang ire-react si Jongdae dahil malamang, naka-headset ito. Then bigla niyang naisip, bakit hindi na lang sila ang maglaro ni Junmyeon?

“May ginagawa ka ba?” agad na tanong ni Sehun, pinipigilan ang excitement, lalo na’t...hindi pa alam ni Junmyeon kung paano sila maglaro ng Jenga ng barkada niya.

“Ako? Uh, nagsasaing lang, _para may kainin ‘yung kapatid ko_ ,” parinig ni Junmyeon, at tumawa si Sehun dito, “pero after that, wala naman na. Bakit?”

“Gusto mo tayo na lang maglaro ng Jenga?” follow-up ni Sehun. _Pero kung ibang laro rin ang gusto mo, willing naman ako_.

“A, sige. Pwede naman. May beer ba ulit ‘yan?”

“Sakto, kakabili ko lang kahapon.” Ang laki ng ngiti ni Sehun. Mukhang nakiki-ayon talaga ang tadhana sa kaniya. “G?”

Agad na tumango si Junmyeon. “Punta ako diyan in a while!”

“Alright.”

Nang pumasok na uli si Junmyeon, mabilis din namang bumalik sa loob si Sehun para mag-ayos. Hindi naman siya normally makalat na tao, pero siyempre, sa lahat ng pagkakataong makakasama niya si Junmyeon, dapat magpa-impress...at magpahiwatig.

True enough, maya-maya pa ay kumatok na si Junmyeon. Tulad ng nakagawian, may dala na naman si Junmyeon na chips na ikinatuwa at na-appreciate naman ni Sehun. Medyo na-disappoint nga lang si Sehun dahil nagpalit ito ng damit. Kung kanina ay naka-sleeveless ito, ngayon ay may manggas na ang kaniyang t-shirt.

Habang sine-set up ni Sehun ang Jenga sa coffee table, feel at home naman si Junmyeon at dumeretso sa fridge para kunin ang beer. Not that Sehun minded. Sa isip at puso niya, sa iisang bubong din naman ang uwi nilang dalawa eventually, charot not charot.

“So,” simula ni Sehun nang maka-upo na si Junmyeon sa tabi niya. “Alam mo naman paano laruin ‘to ano?”

Tumango-tango si Junmyeon.

“Pero may twist,” nakangising sabi ni Sehun, at pinipigilan ang sarili dahil baka makawala bigla ang excitement na naiipon sa dibdib niya.

“Okay, go.”

“Kada tumba ng Jenga, kelangan mong magtanggal ng damit.”

“Ha? Hala, parang sira ‘to—”

Tumawa si Sehun. “Oo nga! Seryoso.”

“Hoy, grabe,” natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Ganun laro namin nila Jongdae. Well, ng barkada,” explain ni Sehun. Totoo naman.

“Niloloko mo ako e.”

Tumawa uli si Sehun. Kinuha niya ‘yung phone niya at nag-scroll sa photo gallery. Nang makita ang hinahanap na pic, pinakita niya ito kay Junmyeon. Silang apat, wala nang pang-itaas. Si Jongdae, nakatayo at naka-boxers na lang, habang si Minseok na katabi niya, naka-pants pa. Si Chanyeol naka-boxers na lang din. Sa gitna nila, Jenga na nasira na. Si Sehun ang kumuha ng selfie, pero dahil kita ang collarbones niya, obvious ding wala na rin siyang pang-itaas.

“O sabi sa 'yo, ganun talaga,” ani Sehun. Laging ganiyan ang laro nila ng Jenga, at ang totoo, naging strategy din ito ni Jongdae nung nasa mutual understanding stage pa lang sila ni Minseok. From Hubaran Jenga to Jengahan sa Kama. Naisip ni Sehun, baka gumana rin sa kaniya. Hopefully.

“So, ano, game ka pa ba?” May halong pa-challenge sa tono ni Sehun, at bilang mukhang magaling na lawyer si Junmyeon, sinasadya niyang tamaan ang pride nito.

“Fine, fine, akala mo aatras ako a,” ani Junmyeon. Mukhang effective nga ang pag-atake ni Sehun.

“Alright!” Uminom si Sehun sa kaniyang bote ng beer. “Game.”

It wasn’t long before may makatumba ng Jenga. Si Junmyeon ang unang may sala, at bilang nahihiya pa siya, inuna muna niyang tanggalin ang kaniyang relos. Siyempre, feeling ni Sehun ay nadaya siya, pero pinagbigyan niya bilang unang beses nila ito. Sa pangalawang tumba, si Sehun naman ang biktima, and to set an example, nagtanggal na ng shirt si Sehun. Pansin niya though na medyo matagal ang titig ni Junmyeon sa kaniyang katawan habang inaayos niya ang Jenga nang walang damit pang-itaas.

For some reason, parang naga-alternate lang sila sa pagkatalo. Nagtanggal na rin si Junmyeon ng shirt, na kahit hindi niya ipinapakita — minus the part na napa-comment siya sa abs nito — ay ikinatuwa ng sobra ni Sehun. Then it was him again. Wala na siyang choice, dahil nakapambahay lang siya, so shorts na niya ang kaniyang hinubad. Not that he minded, sanay na siya sa ganito.

“Naks, parang underwear model a,” comment ni Junmyeon nang finally hubarin na ni Sehun ang kaniyang shorts. Tumawa lang si Sehun, pero deep inside, he loved the fact na chineck out siya ni Junmyeon.

Then it was Junmyeon’s turn. Shorts na lang din niya ang pwede niyang hubarin. Inakala ni Sehun na titigil na ito at aayaw, pero nang bigla itong tumayo at binaba ang shorts, hindi napigilan ni Sehun na mapahawak sa kaniyang bibig. Naka-boxer briefs si Junmyeon, and not to be the manyak that he always is, pero hindi mapigilan ni Sehun pansinin ang bakat nito. _Shet_ na lang ang nasabi niya sa utak niya dahil umbok pa lang, wow, kuya is really packing, well-endowed, _daks_. Not that hindi naman daks si Sehun, pero siyempre, bilang isang lalaking gusto rin ng kapwa lalaki, size matters.

“N-nice,” sabi ni Sehun. Tiningnan siya ni Junmyeon na parang confused, then biglang ngumiti.

“Ano?” tanong ni Sehun.

Umiling-uling si Junmyeon. “Wala.”

Suddenly, feeling ni Sehun maling desisyong yayain si Junmyeon sa ganitong laro dahil unti-unti na siyang nakakaramdam ng pag-iinit. Hindi nakakatulong na halos pareho silang hubo’t hubad dahil underwear na lang ang natitira sa kanilang dalawa. Humingang malalim si Sehun, wishing na mababawasan ang init sa kaniyang katawan, although mukhang wala naman itong epekto.

Kahit pigilan din niya ang utak niya na ‘wag pumunta sa hindi dapat puntahan, wala na siyang magawa. Naiipon na sa pagitan ng kaniyang legs ang kaniyang nararamdaman — siyempre ngayon pa talaga siya tatayuan — at sinubukan niyang maging subtle sa pagtago ng nagsisimula nang manigas niyang alaga by hiding it under the coffee table. Mukhang hindi naman pinansin ni Junmyeon na umupo na sa tabi niya at nagsimulang mag-ayos ng Jenga.

Hindi man nila sabihin, ramdam nila na medyo may _pinapatunguhan_ itong larong ito dahil pareho na silang namumula ang mukha, may konting ilang, at minsan ay nagkakahulihan silang sumusulyap-sulyap sa katawan ng isa’t isa. Partida may iniinom pa silang beer nito. Pero tuloy ang laro! Pinaalala ni Sehun sa sarili kung ano nga uli ang agenda niya, at ngayong mukhang palapit na nang palapit siya sa potentially “happy ending” na kaniyang na-imagine, ngayon pa ba siya susuko?

Last round na ‘to, at kung sino mang matalo, walang choice kung hindi magtatanggal na ng underwear. Ang totoo, pwede na sila tumigil at this point e. Jusko, literal na hubaran ng dignidad na ang nangyayari, at kahit sabihin pa ni Sehun na pride pa ang pinapairal nila, tila may inaabangan sila pareho.

Hazy na ang utak ni Sehun at bumilis ang tibok ng kaniyang puso. Napapadalas na rin ang kaniyang buntong hininga dahil sa lakas ng kabog ng dibdib. Is this it? Humila ng Jenga block si Sehun, then nagsimulang gumalaw-galaw ‘yung tower. Mahina lang, at mukhang hindi naman tutumba, pero biglang umusog ng kakaunti ‘yung isang block sa pinagkuhaan niya, at nangyari nga ang ayaw sanang mangyari. Tumumba ito, sabay ng sigaw ni Sehun, at pagpalakpak ni Junmyeon.

“Talo ka!” masayang sigaw ni Junmyeon.

“Shet naman. Akala ko ‘di tutumba!”

“O, hubad!” Siniko siya ni Junmyeon, although may halong tonong biro ‘yung sabi niya.

Tiningnan siya ni Sehun, sabay tawa. “Gago, maghuhubad talaga ako.”

“Oy sira,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Okay na, panalo na ako—”

Natigilan siya nang umayos ng upo si Sehun at napansin niyang naka-tent na ang shorts nito, halatang tinitigasan. Napansin din ni Sehun ang tingin ni Junmyeon.

“S-sorry.” Mabilis na napunta ang parehong kamay niya sa kaniyang crotch. “Grabe, don’t judge. Pareho naman tayong lalaki.”

Tumawa si Junmyeon, although awkwardly at may halong mabigat na hinga. Natahimik sila pareho saglit, nakatitig lang sa kalat ng Jenga blocks sa mesa, at kahit hindi man nila aminin, ramdam nila na anf intense na sexual tension. Naghihintayan kung sinong magsasalita, at kung paatras o pasulong ba ang magiging direksyon ng susunod na usapan.

Inabot ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang bote ng beer na may kaunti pang natitira at nilagok ito. Nang ibaba niya ang bote ng beer, humarap siya kay Sehun na nagsisimula nang mag-ayos ng kalat sa mesa.

“Ano, Sehun…” Mahina ang boses niya, pero hindi pabulong.

“Bakit?” Tumigil si Sehun sa ginagawa niya. This time, napapansin na rin niyang tumatayo ang alaga ni Junmyeon. Sa hapit ng kaniyang boxer briefs, sobrang halata ito.

“Okay lang?”

“Na ano?”

“Hawakan ko?” Nakatingin siya sa boxers ni Sehun, and taking the context of what is happening right now, mukhang isa lang ang ibig sabihin ng tanong.

Huminga nang malalim si Sehun, at imbis na tumulong ito para maging malinaw ang kaniyang utak, parang lalo lang itong lumutang at naging malabo. Hindi siya makapag-isip nang maayos dahil napupuno ng excitement ang utak niya. Nangyayari ba talaga ‘to? Tinatanong ba talaga siya ni Junmyeon kung pwede siyang hawakan nito? For a virgin like him na never been touched, sobrang exhalirating ng pakiramdam. Not to mention, consent? Damn, puta.

Umusog si Sehun palayo sa table pagkatapos ay kinuha ang kamay ni Junmyeon. Malamig at medyo nanginginig sila pareho dala ng biglaang rush ng libog at adrenaline.

“P-pwede naman.”

“S-sure ka a?” paniguradong tanong ni Junmyeon.

Tumango-tango si Sehun at marahang ginuide ang kamay sa kaniyang boxers. Nang lumapat ito, agad na diniin ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang palad at agad napahigop ng hangin si Sehun. Kahit na may tela, iba pala ang pakiramdam ibang kamay ang humahawak sa sarili mong titi. _Pota_.

Hinimas-himas ni Junmyeon si Sehun at tila hinuhulma ng daliri niya ang hugis nito. Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun na mapapikit at magpaulit-ulit ng pagbuga ng hininga sa ginagawa sa kaniya. Maya-maya pa ay umabot na ang mga daliri ni Junmyeon sa garter ng shorts niya at hinila ito pababa. This is the real deal.

Pagkahila ay tumambad sa kanila pareho ang malaki at sobrang tigas na titi ni Sehun. Hindi niya mapigilang mahiya ng kaunti, lalo na’t he’s basically exposed naked kay Junmyeon, pero may dapat pa ba talaga siyang ikahiya kung gustong gusto naman niya ‘tong nangyayari?

Agad na bumalot ang kamay ni Junmyeon, at shit, ang init sa pakiramdam. Ang sarap. Napapikit si Sehun at napahingal.

“May gumawa na ba ng ganito sa 'yo before?” tanong ni Junmyeon, pabulong. Hindi na-realize ni Sehun na lumapit pala ito.

Hindi makapagsalita si Sehun. Umiling siya dahil totoo naman, si Junmyeon ang pinaka-unang nakahawak sa kaniyang pinangangalagaang yaman, at napapikit uli nang simulang galawin ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya.

At this point, masyado nang mataas ang libog ni Sehun. “Pwede rin ba kita hawakan?”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon at tumango. Hindi nagpalipas ng isang segundo si Sehun para abutin ang naninigas na ring ari ni Junmyeon. Narinig niya ang maiksi at mahinang ungol nito, at hindi na rin siya nag-atubiling ipasok ang kamay sa loob ng boxers para hawakan ang tunay na goal ng kaniyang mga kamay.

“Shit,” bulong ni Junmyeon nang himas-himasin ni Sehun ang ulo.

“Masarap?”

“Oo.”

Inabot ng thumb ni Junmyeon ang dulo ng ulo ni Sehun, at dumikit dito ang nagsisimula nang tumulong pre-cum.

“Sehun,” ani Junmyeon. Nag-hum si Sehun. “Na-try mo nang ma-BJ?”

Agad napatingin si Sehun. “Ano?”

“BJ. As in blowjobs. Na-blowjob ka na ba?”

“H-hindi pa. Ikaw ba?” Nagsimulang kabahan si Sehun, but in a good and excited way.

Tumawa si Junmyeon, pareho pa rin silang nakahawak sa titi ng isa’t isa. “Hindi rin. Pero gusto ko masubukan.”

“Subukan?”

“Pwede ko i-try?”

“Wait.”

“Ibo-blowjob kita. Gusto mo? Kung ayaw mo okay lang—”

Bago pa man mapag-isipan ni Sehun kung anong mangyayari, nagsimula na siyang tumango-tango. At that cue, wala nang oras na sinayang si Junmyeon. Agad siyang yumuko at humarap sa matigas at basa nang titi nito. Tumingin siya saglit as if telling him na magsisimula na siya, at sa isa pang confirmatory na tango ni Sehun, agad siyang nagsimulang sumubo.

Isang mahina pero mahabang ungol ang nailabas ni Sehun. Hindi niya napigilan ang sarili. Basa at ang init — of course bilang bibig iyon — pero totoo pala ang feeling na _masarap_ kapag binoblowjob. Nababasa lang niya at naririnig sa mga kwento, pero ngayong nararamdaman na niya ito, alam na niyang totoo ang sinasabi nila.

Kalahati lang ng ari niya ang nasusubo ni Junmyeon. Ang totoo, pareho silang daks, at proud si Sehun na malaki ang kaniyang kargada, not that he thinks it’s a personality nga, tulad ng paalala ni Jongdae, pero sa panahong ganito, kontento siyang malaki ang nabibigay niya — literally. Get niya rin kung bakit kahit pakiramdam niya ay dapat ay may ipapasok pa siya sa bibig ni Junmyeon, parang hindi sumasagad. Ayaw rin naman niyang mabilaukan ito.

Gumagalaw ang dila ni Junmyeon paikot sa ulo ni Sehun, at napapahigop siya ng hangin tuwing nangyayari ito. Nang subukan ni Junmyeon laliman pa ang kaniyang pagkakasubo, bigla siyang nag-gag. Pansamantala siyang tumigil at natawa.

“Sorry, ang laki mo e,” sabi niya.

Natawa rin si Sehun. “T-teka,” sabi niya bigla nang pumwesto si Junmyeon para bumalik sa pagchupa.

“Bakit?”

“Uhm, paano kapag...kapag malapit na ako?” nahihiyang tanong ni Sehun.

“Ewan. Sabihin mo lang siguro.”

“Okay.”

At bumalik si Junmyeon sa pagsubo kay Sehun. Taas, baba. Sa sobrang sarap ng pakiramdam, feeling ni Sehun hindi ito first time ni Junmyeon, pero how could he know e hindi pa nga siya na-blowjob ever. No point of comparison. Basta ang alam lang niya, para siyang gently jinajakol except bibig ang gamit.

Nagsisimula na siyang makaramdam ng pressure, ‘yung feeling kapag high na siya sa pagbabati at kaunting push na lang, lalabasan na siya. Ang bilis, pero anong magagawa niya. Masarap, nakakalibog, at ang taong chumuchupa pa sa kaniya ay ang lalaking ilang linggo na niyang pinagnanasaan at pinagkakagustuhan?

“J-Junmyeon—”

Nag-hum si Junmyeon habang patuloy na nagpapa-taas-baba sa titi ni Sehun.

Sinubukan ni Sehun pigilan ang sarili. Baka kaya pang patagalin ito, pero sa bawat galaw ng bibig ni Junmyeon, lalo lang siyang natutulak palapit sa rurok.

“J-Junmyeon, teka—”

Lalong bumilis ang pagchupa ni Junmyeon.

“Shit. Oh my god. Shit. Sorry— Ah, shit—”

With a pop, biglang tinanggal ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang bibig at mabilis na pinalitan ng kaniyang kamay. Mabilis siyang jinakol nito, dala na rin ng dulas dahil sa laway.

“Ah!” Umangat ang dibdib ni Sehun. “Fuck, ayan na. Ayan na. Ayan na.”

Ang daming nilabas ni Sehun. Sabay sa galaw ng kamay ni Junmyeon ay ang sunod-sunod na pagtalsik ng tamod sa tiyan at dibdib ni Sehun. Pakiramdam niya, ito na ang pinakarami niyang nailabas sa buong buhay niya.

“Shit,” bulong ni Sehun in between heavy breaths. Unti-unti na siyang nahihimasmasan, at unti-unti na ring nagsi-sink in sa kaniya na, yes, he just had his first sexual encounter with the person he’s super duper crushing on. Sana all, tinitikman ni crush. Sana all, si Sehun.

“Ang bilis,” ani Junmyeon, commenting sa biglang climax ni Sehun.

Natawa si Sehun, nakatitig pa sa sarili niyang tamod na tumutulo pababa ng kaniyang katawan. “Sabi sa 'yo virgin pa ako e.”

“Not anymore,” ngisi ni Junmyeon, pagkatapos ay nagpaikot-ikot ang tingin niya. “Nasaan tissue mo?”

“Ayun, sa may TV,” turo ni Sehun. “Sorry, ako na dapat—”

“No, it’s okay.” Agad na tumayo si Junmyeon at kinuha ang tissue roll. Nagpaikot siya ng kaunti sa kamay, pinunit at binigay kay Sehun. Sa kada punas, nagbibigay siya ng bagong tissue.

Humingang malalim si Sehun. “G-grabe.”

Napangiti si Junmyeon. “So...which one did you like more, ‘yung Jenga game or ‘yung after-Jenga?”

Hindi napigilan ni Sehun na matawa. “Sira ka.” Then he realized, wait, siya lang ang nakaramdam ng sarap. Siya lang ang nachupa. Siya lang ang nilabasan. Kanina, hawak niya lang si Junmyeon, pero malamang ay tumigil siya rito dahil na-lost na siya sa sarap ng blowjob.

“Hala ano, sorry,” sabi ni Sehun.

“Bakit?”

“P-paano ka?”

Pareho silang tumingin sa nanantiling tent sa boxer briefs ni Junmyeon. May namumuong basa pa sa ibabaw nito, halata sa darker shade na grey na marka nito.

“Ako na bahala,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Mabilis lang ‘to. Kanina pa rin naman din ako horny e.”

Hindi na nakapagsalita si Sehun nang biglang tuluyang ibaba ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang briefs, at nagsimulang magjakol.

Gustong sampal-sampalin ni Sehun ang sarili sa nakikita — si Junmyeon, si sexy attorney, si hot bar topnotcher na kuya ng best friend niya, nagsasalsal sa harap niya. Napalunok si Sehun.

“Junmyeon,” ani Sehun.

“Mm?” sagot nito.

“Okay lang, ako na?”

“S-sige.” Wala nang ibang inimik si Sehun. Kinuha niya agad ang kamay ni Junmyeon na nakabalot sa kargada nito, at pinalitan ng kamay niya.

Sa pagbalot ng daliri ni Sehun, ibinaba ni Junmyeon ang parehong kamay at sumandal sa sofa na nasa kanilang likuran.

Ang totoo, wala nang bahid ng libog sa katawan si Sehun, pero hindi siya papayag na siya lang ang nasarapan ngayong hapon. Kahit lang man sa kamay niya, mapagbigyan niya ang chumupa sa kaniya. Also, alam niyang magiging araw-araw na pantasya niya ‘to sa tuwing may solo session siya sa banyo. ‘Di na nagsayang ng oras si Sehun at pinaramdam ang sarap ng pagsalsal kay Junmyeon.

Napaangat ng ulo si Junmyeon. “Sige pa, bilisan mo pa,” bulong niya habang bumibilis ang kaniyang paghinga. “Malapit na.”

Ginawa nga ni Sehun. Lumapit pa siya para dilaan ang nipples ni Junmyeon na lalong nagpalakas sa ungol niya.

Sa biglang lalim ng paghinga ni Junmyeon at isang mahabang ungol, nilabasan din siya. Sa sobrang dami at taas, umabot pa hanggang leeg niya ang talsik ng tamod nito. Ilang angat at baba pa ang ginawa ni Sehun para masimot ang pwede pang mailabas ni Junmyeon, pero agad din siyang pinigilan dahil nagsimula na siyang maging sensitive.

“Shet, thanks,” bulong ni Junmyeon.

Hindi napigilan ni Sehun na matawa. “Thanks na I jerked you off?”

Natawa rin si Junmyeon. “Still. Grabe.”

Inabot ni Sehun ang tissue roll at binigay kay Junmyeon para makapagpunas ito.

Bumuntong hininga si Sehun habang pinapanood si Junmyeon na maglinis. Although finally ay nag-settle na sa utak niyang totoong nagkatikiman na sila ngayon, hindi pa rin siya makapaniwalang nangyari talaga ‘to. Nang kinwento sa kaniya ni Jongdae a long time ago na naging tactic niya ang Jenga kay Minseok, never niyang inakalang magagamit niya ito at kay Junmyeon pa, sa lahat ng lalaking nagustuhan niya.

Nang matapos at mahimasmasan si Junmyeon ay agad din siyang nagbihis. Ganun din si Sehun.

“Well, that was...quite a twist,” comment ni Junmyeon.

“Kung...kung gusto mo ulit mag-Jenga,” simula ni Sehun, and he felt a confident and a little bold saying this, “just let me know.”

Natawa si Junmyeon sabay iling. “Is Jenga going to be a code name na?”

“Shet. I mean, if you...want…”

Tinapik-tapik ni Junmyeon ang parehong pisngi ni Sehun sabay pisil. “I’ll get going na, baka nakahalata na si Jongdae na parang ang tagal ko nang nawala.”

“Bakit ba, naglaro ka e. _Naglaro_ tayo.”

“Sira. O sige na, magligpit ka na ng mga bote.”

“Next time?”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon sabay pisil sa dibdib ni Sehun. “Next time.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nagising si Sehun na may friend request siya sa Facebook galing kay Junmyeon. May halong kilig at excitement nang makita niya ‘to. Sabagay, hindi naman mahirap hanapin si Sehun doon since he’s friends with Jongdae.

“Hi!” Biglang nag-message si Junmyeon as soon as i-accept ni Sehun ang friend request niya. Siyempre, bigla rin ang kilig na naramdaman ni Sehun. Ito na ang simula ng pagiging chatmates nila.

“Hello!” sagot naman ni Sehun. “Uh, thanks sa add?”

Nag-send ng laughing emoji si Junmyeon. “It’s about time na e.”

Napaisip si Sehun kung pareho ba sila ng takbo ng utak sa sinabi nitong “it’s about time” pero actually. Funny nga na ngayon lang sila naging “friends.” Nakapag-movie night, inuman, Jenga, blowjob, at jakol na sila together, pero hindi nila agad naisipang i-add ang isa’t isa sa Facebook.

“Anyway,” pahabol na message ni Junmyeon. “Talk to you later. Got stuff to do. Thanks sa pag-accept.”

Magre-reply na sana si Sehun ng “No problem” nang humabol ng “😉💦” si Junmyeon. Hala, ano ba ‘yan! Na-stress si Sehun, at biglang nag-flash sa utak niya ang kalaswaang pinaggagawa nila nung isang araw, at hindi nakatulong na kakagising lang niya. Hindi pa niya naaasikaso ang morning wood niya.

Nag-send na lang ng laughing at like emojis si Sehun dahil ang bilis ng gapang ng libog sa buong katawan niya. Tumakbo siya sa CR at sinimulan ang sariling sikap.

Ang totoo, wala pa siyang pinagsasabihan patungkol sa nangyari sa kanila ni Junmyeon. Milestone ‘to sa buhay niya, bilang isang nasa early 20s na kaka-devirginize lang. Kailangan niyang may mapagsabihan sa barkada. Sa lahat ng ganap niya sa buhay, si Jongdae ang una niyang kinukwentuhan. Kaso, iba ngayon. Hindi naman niya pwedeng sabihing, “Huy, chinupa ako ng kuya mo” saka “Jinakol ko kuya mo.” Kapag sinabi niya ‘yun, mabait na si Jongdae kung palalayasin lang niya si Sehun sa apartment. So either si Minseok o Chanyeol. Kaso, jowa ni Jongdae si Minseok, so kahit i-promise nitong hindi niya sasabihin, knowing na hindi ito marunong masinungaling lalo na’t sa boyfriend niya, baka masabi rin nito nang hindi sinasadya.

Chanyeol it is. Agad niya itong minessage kung pwede ba silang mag-usap voice call kasi may “importanteng kwento” siya, at agad namang pumayag si Chanyeol. Sehun also made sure na sa kwarto niya siya tatawag para lang safe ang kaniyang kwento.

“O, ano ‘yung important mong—”

“Huy, hindi na ako virgin.”

“HA?”

Ang lakas ng boses ni Chanyeol, mabilis na nilayo ni Sehun ang phone niya bago sumagot. “Hoy, totoo. Wait, ‘di ka na virgin kapag na-blowjob ka na ano?”

“Well, yes,” mahinahong sagot ni Chanyeol bago bigla uli siyang napasigaw, “pero sino ‘yung chumupa sa 'yo?”

“Grabe, kalma,” natatawang sabi ni Sehun.

“Oh my god, wait.” Halatang may na-realize si Chanyeol sa sagot niya. “Shit. Oh my god. Don’t tell me—”

“Don’t tell you what?”

“Shit, si kuya ba ‘to? Seryoso ba?”

“Sabi sa 'yo, this year is the year.” May halong confidence sa sagot ni Sehun.

“Oh. My. God.” Agad ang pagfe-flail ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya, halatang hindi pa rin makapaniwalang ang kanilang bunso sa barkada ay finally nabinyagan na. “Okay dali, kwento!”

Bilang excited din si Sehun, agad din naman niya itong kinwento, the summarized version though. Hindi naman niya ikukwento kung kelan at paano siya pinaungol ni Junmyeon and vice versa.

“Shet,” ang tanging unang nasabi ni Chanyeol. “Like, shet. Grabe. Ang harot na ng bunso namin.”

“So, ano?”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala. Also, bakit ang hot?

“I know right?”

“Tangina, ilang beses mo nang napagjakulan ‘yan?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

“Sira ka!” Ang lakas ng tawa ni Chanyeol. “Pero this calls for a celebration.”

“Totoo. Pero, weird. Tayo lang?”

“E alangang isama natin si Jongdae saka si Minseok?”

Tama nga naman si Chanyeol. “Fine. Sched natin ‘yan.”

“Pero, okay, Sehun,” may konting pagbabago sa tono ng pananalita ni Chanyeol. “Ano na next?”

“Next?”

“I mean, sabagay, mukhang ‘di ka naman nagmamadali. Fuck buddies muna — wait, technically, wala pang fuck na nagaganap pala ano?”

“Wala… _pa_. Dapat na ba akong mag-ready run?”

“Alam mo, ang weird pala ng feeling ano? Kasi excited akong finally, makakantot ka na.”

Tumawa nang malakas si Sehun. “Hoy, gago. You’re just being a true friend.”

“Actually. Pero oy a, mag-ready ka.”

“Ready naman ako.”

“Nooo,” singit ni Chanyeol. “I mean, like, alam mo ba kung paano mag-prepare for anal sex?”

“Alam mo,” ani Sehun after niyang i-clear ang kaniyang throat. “Tatanong ko dapat ‘yan.”

“Wait, so you have no idea pa?”

“Uhm,” nag-hum for a moment si Sehun. “Konti? Like, alam ko lang basically lilinisin ko muna pwet ko bago ako tirahin unless…”

“Yeah, unless gusto mong ma-paint ng chocolate ang titi ni Junmyeon.”

“Kadiri.”

“Yeah, kadiri.”

“Wait, may mga nababasa lang ako pero hindi ko alam exactly...paano?”

Humingang malalim si Chanyeol. “Okay, ganito. Will send you links saan ka pwede bumili ng maayos na pang-douche. Also, will send you a blog post. Basahin mo a, kahit alam kong tamad kang magbasa.”

“Ano ba ‘yan? Gusto ko lang naman ng tite, may pa-readings pa?”

“Sehun,” may pagka-stern ng kaunti ang boses ni Chanyeol. “Para sa tite.”

Humingang malalim si Sehun. “Fine. Para sa tite.”

“Also, bili ka rin ng dildo.”

“Kelangan ba talaga ‘yun?” May halong pagka-skandalo ‘yung reaction ni Sehun, which was funny considering na nakahawak na siya ng actual dick.

“Oo, para ma-test mo after mo mag-douche kung keri na ‘yung bussy mo.”

“Bussy?”

“Butthole pussy. Bussy.”

“Ah, so ‘yun pala tawag dun.”

“Anyway, isesend ko na sa 'yo. Hindi pwedeng bara-bara lang ang sex, at ang safe sex, hindi lang sa paggamit ng condom.”

Hindi napigilan ni Sehun na matawa ulit. Kinwento lang naman niya kay Chanyeol ‘yung blowjob experience niya, tapos biglang may pa-sex ed over the phone na. Not that he minded, na-appreciate nga niya. Also, kahit alam naman niyang wala naman silang censor sa mga kababuyan, medyo surprised siyang ang daming alam ni Chanyeol sa ganitong bagay. Tama nga sigurong siya ang tinawagan niya.

“Yes po. Opo.”

“Good luck, balitaan mo ako kapag nasa torjakan phase na kayo a?”

“Kaloka ka. Yes po, ikaw una kong kukwentuhan. Bye!”

Kakauwi lang ni Sehun galing trabaho at gutom na siya. Kapagod na nag-overtime siya salamat sa isa nilang officemate na biglang nag-AWOL. May dagdag naman sa sahod, but still, depleted ang energy niya for today. Masyado nang late ang uwi niya at sarado na ang paborito niyang karinderya. Wala na siyang lakas — at pasensya — para magluto at magsaing. Kaya kahit petsa de peligro, magpapa-deliver na lang siya ng pagkain.

O-order na sana siya nang biglang mag-message sa kaniya si Junmyeon. Bilang dakilang marupok, inuna muna niya ito bago ang pagkain.

“Kumain ka na?” tanong ni Junmyeon sa chat.

Mabilis na nag-reply si Sehun. “Hindi pa. Bakit?”

“Samahan mo ‘ko. Gutom na ako. Wala akong kasama mag-dinner.”

For a moment, medyo na-excite si Sehun dahil, wait lang, _pahiwatig ba ‘to?_ But then, paanong wala siyang kasamang mag-dinner? Wala ba si Jongdae?

“Saan ka na ba?” tanong ni Sehun. ”Saka si Jongdae, paano siya?”

“Pauwi pa lang. Dito ako sa may Jollibee malapit sa terminal. Libre ko na. Wala siya late daw siya uuwi. May date sila ni Minseok.”

“Ay wow, sana all may ka-date.”

“Isipin mo na lang, magka-date tayo.”

Biglang nawala ‘yung gutom na naramdaman ni Sehun at napalitan ng kilig. Binasa niya ulit ‘yung message, just to make sure na tama ang pino-process ng utak niya. _Isipin mo na lang, magka-date tayo._ Shet. Fine. Mabuti’t hindi pa nakakapagpalit ng pants si Sehun. Nang makasuot ng maayos-ayos na shirt, agad siyang lumarga palabas.

Nang makarating sa Jollibee, nakita niya kaagad si Junmyeon, nakaabang sa entrance. First time niyang makita ito na naka-uniform. White short-sleeves na barong, slacks, saka leather shoes. Humingang malalim si Sehun. Ang gwapo kasi.

“Hi pogi,” pabirong bati ni Sehun, although ang totoo naman, hindi siya nagbibiro.

“Hello pogi,” sagot naman ni Junmyeon, at hindi prepared si Sehun doon.

“S-sira. O ano na?”

Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Ano gusto mo kainin?”

“Ikaw.”

Natigilan si Junmyeon at napahawak naman sa bibig si Sehun. Hindi niya sinasadyang masabi ‘yun, mabuti’t mukhang si Junmyeon lang ang nakarinig. Ngayon pa talaga siya nag-Freudian slip, kung kailan nasa labas.

Hindi napigilan ni Junmyeon na matawa. “Hoy, totoong pagkain kasi.”

“Sorry!” Nahihiyang sabi ni Sehun. “Ano, one piece chicken saka rice.”

“‘Yun lang?”

“S-saka cheesedog.”

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon nang matagal si Sehun, sabay ngiti. “Okay. Cheesedog.”

“What?”

Nakangiti lang si Junmyeon. “Wala. Hanap ka na ng pwesto.”

Sumimangot si Sehun, pero pa-cute lang, bago siya tumalikod at naghanap ng mauupuan. Sakto namang may bakante agad siyang nakita sa taas, kaya ito na lang ang pinili niya. Mabuti’t nakuha niya agad dahil mabilis mapuno ang branch na ‘to, daanan kasi ng tao.

Mabuti’t mabilis lang din ang pila ni Junmyeon kaya’t hindi na rin ganoon katagal ang hinintay ni Sehun. Okay dahil gutom na sila pareho. Hindi na nga sila masyadong nag-usap, deretso agad sa pagkain ng inorder nila.

“Grabe, busog,” sabi ni Junmyeon. Nag-order pa siya ng sundae para sa kanila pang-dessert.

“Salamat a,” ani Sehun habang ninanamnam ang sundae. “Sa libre.”

“Sus, wala ‘yun. Mas masaya kumain na may kasama e.”

Napaisip si Sehun. Nasanay na siyang ilang taong mag-isang kumakain, pero totoo naman ang sinabi ni Junmyeon. Mas okay kapag may kasama. Pwede bang forever, sila na ang magkasama?

“Oorder na sana ako ng pagkain kanina e,” kwento ni Sehun. “Tapos bigla kang nag-message.”

“Kakauwi mo lang din ba?”

Tumango-tango si Sehun, which prompted a look sa relos galing kay Junmyeon. Lagpas alas nwebe na. “Ah, nag-OT ka?”

Tumango uli si Sehun.

“Same.”

“Nawala naman pagod ko kasi libre na food ko.”

“Saka naka-date mo pa ako.”

Hiindi mapigilan ni Sehun mangiti ng todo kahit may subo-subong kutsara sa bibig. Grabe naman, bakit parang lumalakas ang loob nito ni Junmyeon bumanat bigla sa kaniya? Hindi handa si Sehun sa ganito.

Nagpahinga sila saglit, at sabay nang mag-tricycle, sagot na ni Junmyeon. Medyo nahihiya na nga si Sehun sa dami ng libre nito sa kaniya, pero madali rin naman niya itong nawaglit kasi may kanina pa siya iniisip. Naghahanap siya ng tiempo kung kelan niya dapat banggitin, at kahit medyo kinakabahan slash excited sa sasabihin, medyo anxiety-inducing pa rin na hindi siya makakuha ng perfect time to tell it. Kahit katabi na niya si Junmyeon — na kahit after work ay ang bango-bango pa rin — masyadong maingay ‘yung motor ng tricycle para magkarinigan sila nang maayos. _Mamaya, pagkababa na lang_ , isip ni Sehun.

Pagdating sa bahay at pagkabukas ng gate, napansin nilang nakapatay pa rin ang ilaw sa bahay nila Junmyeon.

“Mukhang wala pa si Jongdae,” sabi ni Junmyeon habang hinahanap ‘yung susi sa bag niya.

Humingang malalim si Sehun. “Ano, Junmyeon.”

Nag-hum si Junmyeon in acknowledgment, mukhang hindi pa niya mahanap ‘yung susi.

“This sounds weird, but is it okay if I...uhm,” tumigil saglit si Sehun para huminga, “if I return the favor?”

“Ay, ililibre mo ako?” nakangiting tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Ah, no,” sabi ni Sehun na sinundan ng awkward na tawa. “About the...ano, _last time_.”

“Last time?”

“The...thing...the ano, _blowjob_.” Hininaan ni Sehun ng kaunti ‘yung boses niya sa last word.

Parang eureka moment ‘yung biglang “Oh!” ni Junmyeon, at halata sa maliwanag na ilaw nila sa labas ang biglang pamumula ng mukha nito.

“Sorry, oh my god, that sounds like an indecent—”

“Sure,” biglang putol ni Junmyeon. “I mean, I’d love to.”

 _I’d love to_. Natigilan si Sehun doon. So gusto niyang ma-blowjob siya ni Sehun? The idea is sending blood straight sa pagitan ng kaniyang mga legs, at kapag nagkataon e baka magkaroon ng biglaang flag raising ceremony sa kalaliman ng gabi.

“C-cool.” ang tanging nasabi ni Sehun.

Natahimik sila for a moment nang basahin muna ni Junmyeon ang biglang message sa kaniyang phone. “Ah, mamaya pa raw si Jongdae.”

“Okay.”

“Uhm, about your — how do we call it — offer?” May biglang lalim sa boses ni Junmyeon.

“Ah, yes, ano?”

“Do you want to do it now?”

“W-wait, as in...ngayon?”

Tumango-tango si Junmyeon, at napapansin din ni Sehun na may namumuo nang pagtayo sa kaniyang pantalon. Sa pagka-hapit ng slacks nito, imposibleng hindi ito maging obvious.

Napalunok si Sehun. Nung sinabi niyang gusto niyang kainin si Junmyeon nung nasa Jollibee sila, it was honestly a Freudian slip. Not that he didn’t want it to happen, pero ‘yung fact na mangyayari na nga talaga siya ngayon? Ang bilis ng buhos ng adrenaline at libog hormones throughout his body.

“Y-your place? My place?” ang unang tanong ni Sehun.

“Sa 'yo na lang,” ani Junmyeon. “Hindi ko mahanap ‘yung susi.”

Tumango-tango si Sehun. Agad niyang binuksan ang pinto, pinapasok si Junmyeon, sabay lock ng pinto. Nang buksan ni Sehun ang ilaw, agad na umupo si Junmyeon sa sofa, nakatingin kay Sehun, at sa pungaw ng mga mata nito, halatang nag-aabang na siya. It didn’t help na nakasandal pa siya sa backrest at naka-spread ang legs. Sobrang ready meal na si Junmyeon. Luluhod na nga lang talaga si Sehun.

Which he did. Hindi na siya nagpatumpik-tumpik pa. Pumwesto siya sa pagitan ng binti ni Junmyeon, at napahinga siya nang malalim nang finally, nasa harapan na siya ng crotch nito. At this point, halatang-halata na ang hard-on sa pantalon nito, and knowing gaano ka-daks si Junmyeon, he must be really straining. Kailangan nang pakawalan.

Humimas muna si Sehun sa hita ni Junmyeon. “Sure ka na a?”

“What?”

“Na we’re really doing this?”

Tumango-tango si Junmyeon. “Yes. Please.”

 _Please._ That just sent a rush of blood straight to Sehun’s dick. Hindi na siya nahiya pa. Kinapa niya agad si Junmyeod na sinundan ng isang mabilis at mahinang ungol, at bumalik ‘yung same excitement na una niyang naramdaman weeks ago. Gusto sana niya itong namnamin, slowly but surely kumbaga, pero mukhang gusto na talaga ni Junmyeon makaramdam ng init. Nagmamadali siyang nag-unbuckle ng belt, tanggal ng butones, at agad na kinuha ni Sehun ‘yung zipper. As soon as hilahin niya ito pababa, kumawala ‘yung alaga ni Junmyeon, still clothed in boxer briefs. Mukhang mahilig talaga sa ganitong klaseng underwear si Junmyeon.

May maitim nang marka sa ibabaw nito, suggesting na basa na si Junmyeon. Not that Sehun minded. Inabot niya ang garters at hinila, at sabay sa pag-spring ng buong laki ni Junmyeon ay ang malalim na paghinga ni Sehun. Tinitigan niya muna ito sa ulo nitong basa at makintab, hanggang sa maugat nitong katawan, pagkatapos ay tumingin kay Junmyeon mismo na nagbigay ng isang mabilis na tango, as if senyales para magsimula na si Sehun.

Ito ang magiging unang beses ni Sehun na makakasubo siya ng titi, at ang totoo, hindi rin siya sigurado kung tama ba ang gagawin niya. Ilang daang beses na ata siyang nakapanood ng blowjob porn, kaso iba pa rin ang totoo. But then, kumbaga pwede namang isiping parang virtual learning ‘yun. Ngayon ‘yung practical exam. It’s time to put theory into practice. Lumunok si Sehun, hinawakan ang alaga ni Junmyeon at binigyan ng dalawang maiksing salsal bago tuluyang sinubo.

Sa biglang balot ng bibig ni Sehun, sumunod ang isang ungol mula kay Junmyeon.

“Shit, ang init,” bulong nito. Hawak niya ang laylayan ng kaniyang barong at undershirt, high enough para ma-expose nang bahagya ang abs nito.

Dahil beginner, nagdahan-dahan muna si Sehun, at para masanay rin ang kaniyang bibig sa laki ng sinusubo niya. Tataas ng marahan, baba. Minsan titigil with a pop, tapos sasalsal nang kaunti, bago ibabalik uli sa bibig. Inisip niyang may malalasahan siya sa obvious na precum ni Junmyeon, pero wala naman pala. Not that he had not tried tasting his own precum before.

“Try mo,” simula ni Junmyeon, pabulong, “dilaan ‘yung ulo.”

Sehun did. Tumigil siya with lips just wrapped around the head, pagkatapos ay nilaro-laro ang tip nito ng kaniyang dila. Isang mahabang “Fuck” ang kumawala kay Junmyeon.

Tuwing titigil para huminga si Sehun, titingnan niya si Junmyeon na para bang mabilis ma-lost sa nararamdamang sarap at libog. Siyempre, satisfied si Sehun na he could elicit this reaction from Junmyeon.

“Sabihin mo kapag malapit ka na,” sabi ni Sehun.

“Do you swallow or do you want me—”

“Uhm,” putol ni Sehun. “Gusto ko ma-experience ‘yung facial.”

Natigilan si Junmyeon, sabay nang isang malisyosong ngiti. “Wow, didn’t expect that a.”

“Curious lang how it will feel.”

Umiling-iling si Junmyeon, not because he thought it was wrong — sa ngiti pa lang niya, mas na-excite pa nga siya — pero hindi lang siya prepared na bilang isang baguhan, willing na agad sumabak si Sehun sa ganito. Hindi naman niya ito ipagkakait.

“Take your shirt off,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Ayoko malagyan damit mo ‘pag nilabasan na ako.”

Tumango-tango si Sehun, at agad din niyang hinubad ang kaniyang shirt.

“Shit, ang hot mo,” bulong ni Junmyeon habang nakatitig sa katawan ni Sehun.

“Mas hot ka,” sagot naman ni Sehun, at bumalik siya sa pag-blow kay Junmyeon.

Gusto sanang lubusin ni Sehun hanggang sa dulo ang pagchupa, pero masyadong malaki si Junmyeon. Isang beses niyang sinubukan, pero nag-gag lang siya, kaya’t napapahawak siya hita nito. at mukha namang get din ni Junmyeon na kung maaari ay pigilan niya ang sarili sa pag-thrust.

Eventually, nakakaramdam na si Junmyeon na malapit na siya.

“Ah, Sehun, konti na lang,” ani Junmyeon. Sa bawat pagtaas at baba ng ulo ni Sehun ay siya ring pagbilis ng paghinga niya.

Lalong binilisan ni Sehun. “Teka. Konti pa. Ayan. Ayan...ayan na. Shit—”

Biglang tumigil si Sehun, at sa paglayo niya ay ang pagtayo naman ni Junmyeon. Agad na bumalot a ng kamay ni Junmyeon sa sarili niyang titi. Mabilis ang galaw nito, dali-daling nagsasalsal sa harap ng mukha ni Sehun.

“Shit. Shit. Close your eyes,” ani Junmyeon, nagmamadali. “Fuck. Fuck!”

Sehun did, kahit na gusto niyang makitang labasan si Junmyeon. Sabay ng mahabang ungol ay nakaramdam siya ng mainit at malapot na talsik sa kaniyang pisngi. Sinundan ito sa kaniyang bibig at ilong, at isa pa ulit sa pisngi. May humabol pang isa na bumagsak sa kaniyang leeg. Napuno ang kaniyang pang-amoy ng amoy ng tamod. Not that he hated it. Surprisingly, lalo itong nagpalibog sa kaniya, especially na kay Junmyeon galing ‘to.

Unti-unting binuksan ni Sehun ang kaniyang mata. Nasa harap pa niya rin si Junmyeon, nakatayo at hawak ang sarili. May naiiwan pang kaunting paninigas ito, at kahit na may tamod sa mukha, dinilaan niya ang ulo nito. Humalo rito ang tumutulo mula sa kaniyang ilong at labi. Manamis-namis na may kaunting alat.

Agad na napa-ungol si Junmyeon na sinundan nang pagpigil kay Sehun, natatawa. “Wait, ‘wag na. Sensitive na.”

Napangiti si Sehun, nakaluhod pa rin at nakatingin kay Junmyeon. “Sorry.”

“Ang hot ng hitsura mo,” sabi ni Junmyeon, referring to Sehun’s cum-covered face.

Walang sinabi si Sehun. Umupo siya sa sofa, at tila walang paki sa kung ano mang nasa mukha niya. Nagsimula na kasi siyang mag-jakol. Madulas at madali na ang kaniyang ginagawa dahil kanina pa rin din siya patuloy na nilalabasan ng precum. Habang ginagawa ang kaniyang sariling business, tumayo si Junmyeon para abutin ang tissue, at nang makabalik, nagsimulang punasan ang mukha ni Sehun.

“Malapit ka na?” bulong ni Junmyeon habang tinatanggal ang tamod na nasa pisngi niya.

Humingang malalim si Sehun. “Oo. Shit.”

At totoo nga, masyadong malapit na si Sehun dahil wala pang isang minuto ay nilabasan na rin siya. Pumikit siya nang matapos ang high, at huminga nang malalim.

“Linis?” sabi ni Junmyeon, inaabot ang tissue kay Sehun. “Also, I think better kung maghilamos ka ng mukha.”

Ngumiti si Sehun habang kumukuha ng tissue para punasan ang kaniyang katawan. Mabuti na lang at nag-shave siya the other day, mas madaling magpunas ng kalat. Nagayos na si Junmyeon nang pantalon, at nagsimulang maghilamos ng mukha.

Habang naghihilamos, doon pa lang nagsi-sink in sa kaniya ang nangyari. Finally. _Finally_ , legit natikman na rin niya si Junmyeon. It’s a similar feeling tulad ng dati, ‘yung hindi siya makapaniwala, pero it happened. It really happened. And to think na sa una niyang blowjob, hindi siya nag-mess up — maliban sa mangilan-ngilang pag-gag, which was understandable — at na-experience pa niya ang ma-facial. He was just curious, but now, pakiramdam niya ito na ang magiging paborito niyang blowjob ending. Ang hot. Dagdag na naman ‘to sa kaniyang vivid picture for his solo sessions tuwing umaga.

“Not to be pakialamero or anything,” simula ni Junmyeon nang bumalik si Sehun, “pero...I think I saw a dildo earlier.”

Nagsusuot ng shirt si Sehun, at medyo nahiya ito nang kaunti sa biglang nabanggit ni Junmyeon. Um-order nga pala siya ng dildo, as suggested by Chanyeol, at dumating ito nung weekend, pero hindi pa niya naitago nang maayos sa kwarto. Bilang siya lang naman mag-isa ang nakatira sa apartment, nilagay na lang muna niya to sa gilid ng TV. He forgot na andun nga pala niya nilalagay ‘yung tissue niya.

“Ah, that one,” sabi ni Sehun. But then, bakit pa siya mahihiya? Nagkawalang-hiyaan na sila kanina, ngayon pa ba siya titiklop? “Uhm, my friend told me to buy one e. For uhm, let’s say, _sexual exploration_.”

“I see,” ani Junmyeon. “Well, that’s nice.”

 _That’s nice_. Napaisip si Sehun. Bakit nice?

“Anyway, mukhang parating na sina Jongdae. I think it’s better if I go back na,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

Tumango-tango si Sehun. “So, uhm, I guess, uh, thank you?”

Napangiti si Junmyeon. “For what?”

“Kasi…” Hindi exactly sure si Sehun. “Uhm, kasi you let me return the favor?”

“Ah, that one. I enjoyed it naman.”

“Baka naman sinasabi mo lang ‘yan.” Sabay na silang papunta sa pinto.

Tumawa si Junmyeon sabay tapik ng mahina sa pisngi ni Sehun. “Sira. I really did. If we can do it again nga later, I would, pero may pasok pa tayo bukas.”

That sent a rush of butterflies sa tiyan ni Sehun. Nai-ride na niya ang kaniyang libog kanina, pero Junmyeon suggesting na gusto niya ulit ma-chupa ni Sehun felt like kaya pa niyang tayuan at labasan right then and there.

Pagkabukas nila ng pinto ay sabay ng biglang pagbukas naman ng kanilang apartment gate, at lumitaw rito sina Jongdae at Minseok. Lahat sila ay nagulat sa pagkikita nila dahil una, hindi ine-expect nila Junmyeon at Sehun na maaabutan sila ng dalawa, at pangalawa, hindi rin ine-expect ni Jongdae at Minseok na lalabas si Junmyeon galing sa unit ni Sehun.

“Uy,” bati ni Jongdae, halata sa mata na medyo confused siya sa nakita.

“Hello po,” bati naman ni Minseok. “Hi Sehun.”

“Uy, dumating na pala kayo,” sagot ni Junmyeon. “Kumain na kayo?”

Tumango-tango si Jongdae. “Anong meron? Bakit nandiyan ka kay Sehun?”

Nagkatinginan sina Junmyeon at Sehun, at hindi napigilan ni Sehun na mag-panic. Kahit nakabuka na ang kaniyang bibig para magpaliwanag, hindi siya makapagsalita.

“Ah, kasi nagkasabay kami umuwi sa terminal.” Nagsimulang mag-explain si Junmyeon. “E saktong um-order si Sehun ng food, so sabay na kaming kumain. Lonely kaya mag-isa.”

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Sehun ‘yung relief na naramdaman niya sa pagkwento ni Junmyeon. Thankful talaga siya na lawyer ‘to dahil wow, galing gumawa ng kwento.

Habang nagpapaliwanag si Junmyeon, at hinahanap naman ni Jongdae ang susi niya, nakatingin si Minseok kay Sehun. Napataas ng kilay si Sehun, as if asking kung bakit, and then biglang ngumiti si Minseok — ‘yung malisyosong ngiti. Then Sehun scrunched his face. Basically, nag-uusap sila through facial expressions.

Akala ni Sehun ay nang-aasar lang si Minseok, pero nang bigla nitong tinuro ang kaniyang leeg, particuarly ‘yung malapit na sa balikat, napahawak din si Sehun sa sariling leeg. Nakaramdam siya ng parang kaunting gaspang, parang sobrang nipis na balat na tuyo. Kinutkot niya at mabilis naman itong natatanggal. Inisip niya saan galing, pagkatapos ay naalala niyang, oo nga, tumama ‘yung tamod ni Junmyeon sa leeg din niya kanina. Nung naghilamos siya, mukha lang ang hinugasan niya. Agad siyang nagkamot para matanggal ito.

Nakatingin pa rin si Minseok sa kaniya, still wearing his malisyosong ngiti. _Fuck_ , isip-isip ni Sehun. _Nahuli siya ni Minseok._ Pero nilapat ni Minseok ang kaniyang index sa kaniyang labi at tumango-tango, as if saying _”Don’t worry, wala akong sasabihin.”_ As if naman may choice pang iba si Sehun, at nag-agree na lang with pleading, puppy eyes.

“Uy, Sehun, thanks sa dinner a,” ani Junmyeon. Nabuksan na ni Jongdae ‘yung pinto nila. “Next time uli.”

“Sure. No problem.”

Hindi agad sumunod si Minseok sa dalawa. Instead, lumapit siya ng kaunti kay Sehun. “Hmm, mukhang may ibang kaninang naganap kanina e.”

Kinurot ni Sehun si Minseok sa braso. “Shut up. ‘Wag ka na lang maingay.”

Tumawa si Minseok. “Promise. Wala talaga akong sasabihin. But you owe me kwento.”

“Oo na, next time. Pramis. Dali na, pumasok ka na,” ani Sehun, tinutulak si Minseok palayo.

Hindi nga talaga nakatakas si Sehun sa pagkwento, although it took them almost a week bago nakahanap ng oras si Minseok para ma-coerce si Sehun na magsabi ng buong pangyayari. Naka-video call silang tatlo. Nag-update na rin siya sa mga pa-advice ni Chanyeol patungkol sa penetrative sex and all the preparations for it.

“Grabe ka, Sehun,” ani Minseok matapos ilahad ni Sehun ang lahat ng kaniyang ganap with Junmyeon so far. “Alam kong malandi ka, pero I never knew you _really_ had it in you.”

“Alam mo, kung hindi lang din malandi si Junmyeon, walang mangyayari. Kaso malandi rin siya,” sabi ni Sehun.

“Gusto mo naman,” pahabol ni Chanyeol.

“Na ano?”

“Na malandi siya.”

Ngumiti si Sehun. “Oo naman.”

“Pero may tampo pa rin akong hindi mo sinabi sa 'kin!” Sumimangot si Minseok, although halata namang nagdadrama lang ito.

“E kasi naman!” simulang paliwanag ni Sehun. “Jowa ka ni Jongdae. Ayoko muna malaman niya. Kapag ano, kami na ni Junmyeon, dun na lang.”

“Ay sus,” comment ni Chanyeol. “May pa-secret affair pang paganap ‘tong bunso natin o. Ibang level na talaga.”

“Sa tingin mo ba magagalit si Jongdae kapag nalaman niya?” Genuine na tanong ni Sehun kay Minseok.

“Hmm.” Nag-cross ng arms sa kaniyang dibdib si Minseok. “Actually, feeling ko hindi naman kasi kahit naman kami nag-start as fuck buddies—”

“Na hindi namin alam nagaganap pa behind our backs,” biglang singit ni Chanyeol.

“Exactly,” natatawang sagot ni Minseok. “So I guess okay lang naman ‘yun kay Jongdae? Maiiskandalo nga lang siya ng slight. But then, again, si Junmyeon, kapatid niya. Ikaw, kaibigan niya.”

“I mean, alam naman niyang bet ko kuya niya. Pero parang kasing protective si Jongdae sa kuya niya e,” somber na sabi ni Sehun. “Nakakatakot bigla tuloy si Jongdae na.”

“Pero maiba lang a,” singit ni Chanyeol. “Sa tingin mo ba, Sehun, may chance?”

“Na?”

“Na maging kayo ni Junmyeon?”

Humingang malalim si Sehun. “Honestly, ‘di ko masabi. I mean, lumalandi siya, with pahiwatig minsan. Remember the Jollibee ‘date’? Pero hanggang ganoon pa lang. We have not even kissed nga e.”

Parehong nag-hum si Chanyeol at Minseok.

“Pero you’re there na,” sabi ni Minseok. “I mean, this sounds funny ano, pero it’s not impossible? From fuck buddies — na wala pang fuck na nagaganap — to real lovers?”

“Exhibit A, Minseok at Jongdae,” ani Chanyeol.

“True,” tango ni Minseok, proud pa.

Biglang napangiti si Sehun.

“Kinilig ang gago,” natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Basta kung ano mang mangyari, support kami sa 'yo.” Kapag si Minseok ang nagsasabi ng ganiyan, pakiramdam ni Sehun, may real-life kuya talaga siya, at na-touch naman siya.

“O siya, matutulog na ako,” sabi ni Sehun sabay inat. “Salamat a.”

“Salamat sa kwento mo,” ani Minseok.

“True. Update mo kami sa next na mangyayari a?” ani Chanyeol, excited. “Also, safe sex a!”

“Oo nga!” habol ni Minseok. “Safe sex a. Kung sakali mang umabot na kayo run.”

“Wait, nakapagpa-test ka na nga ba? Pinuntahan mo ba ‘yung sinabi kong testing center?” Chanyeol sounded like a nagging kuya there for a while, pero concerned lang talaga siya kay Sehun. Sinabihan kasi niya ‘tong magpa-test para lang sigurado.

Mabilis namang tumango si Sehun. He got himself tested last week. Nakuha niya ‘yung results the other day at negative naman siya sa kahit ano. He also asked Junmyeon, at sabi naman niya na sumasama siya kay Jongdae whenever he gets tested at nagpapa-test na rin siya, so he’s sure na he’s clean.

“Yes. I’m good,” sagot ni Sehun. “Wala kahit ano.”

“Good,” ani Chanyeol. “Uli, safe sex a!”

“Promise. Opo. Use protection, get regularly tested, saka douche properly.” Nag-raise pa ng kamay si Sehun, at nag-nod ang parehong kuya niya sa barkada with a bit of pride. “Good night!”

Sabay na nag-wave sina Minseok at Chanyeol. “Bye!”

Although hindi naman nagrereklamo si Sehun, pero napapansin niyang napapadalas ang kain nila ni Junmyeon — literal, walang malisyang kain. Halos gabi-gabi na rin kasing late umuuwi si Jongdae, apparently mukhang mas toxic ang buhay niya sa bago niyang trabaho. Kaya naman si Sehun ang laging nahahatak ni Junmyeon para may makasabay mag-dinner.

Madalas, si Junmyeon ang nag-aaya, at bilang dakilang marupok si Sehun, hindi naman siya tumatanggi. At kahit parang hindi naman issue kay Junmyeon ang maglabas ng pera dahil three out of five na dine out nila so far ay sagot niya, medyo naaksayahan pa rin si Sehun.

“Magluto na lang kaya tayo minsan,” suggest ni Sehun habang naglalakad papunta sa terminal ng tricycle pauwi.

“Gusto mo magluto?”

Natawa si Sehun. “Well, if sa tingin mo proper na ‘luto’ na ‘yung hotdog o noodles.”

“Ay, sige. Bukas, luto tayo kaldereta. ‘Di ba favorite mo ‘yun?”

“Naalala mo!” Sobrang laki ng ngiti ni Sehun dahil they had that conversation months ago na, pero naalala pa rin ni Junmyeon.

“Oo naman,” sabi ni Junmyeon. “Paborito mo e.”

 _Paborito mo e._ Hindi mawala ang ngiti ni Sehun, at sinasabayan pa ito ng umuusbong na kilig sa dibdib niya.

Hindi nga nagbiro si Junmyeon nang dumating siya galing trabaho na may dalang groceries. Magluluto nga talaga siya ng kaldereta. Sehun made sure na uuwi siya nang maaga that day dahil excited siya rito. Napansin pa nga ni Junmyeon dahil nagulat siyang nakapambahay na agad si Sehun nang dumating siya. But then, it made sense na agahan nila dahil hindi mabilis magluto ng kaldereta.

Habang naghihintay na lumabot ‘yung baka, pareho silang nakatambay muna sa sofa at nagpapapak ng chips.

“Uhm, Junmyeon, I hope you don’t mind me asking, pero sabi mo kasi before, nagka-boyfriend ka na.”

“Yep. Why?”

Tumango si Sehun. “Not to be too privy sa past mo ano, pero, sabi mo rin kasi na you’ve never had a, uhm, blowjob before? Well, at least until…”

“Ah, yeah until you.”

Natawa si Sehun, pero sinundan din naman siya ng sagot ni Junmyeon. “It was a short relationship kasi, like it only lasted for five months. The most sexual thing we've had was mutual masturbation. Then I got really busy with law school na talaga. Tapos we broke up. So ayun.”

“Ah, okay. So you’ve never had penetrative sex din pala.”

Natawa si Junmyeon. “Ikaw a, just tell me if you want to have sex.”

Biglang napailing si Sehun. “Yes — I mean, no! H-hindi ‘yun ibig sabihin ko.”

Tumawa uli si Junmyeon, sabay kurot sa pisngi ni Sehun. “Joke lang. Cute mo kapag nagba-blush.”

“Oy, ‘di ako nagba-blush a!” Pero ang totoo, nahiya bigla si Sehun.

“Pero okay, I mean, I don’t mind talking about it naman. So yep, tama ka, wala pa akong penetrative sex experience.”

“I see.”

“Don’t be awkward!” Biglang kinurot albeit playfully ni Junmyeon si Sehun sa tagiliran. “‘Di naman kita pipiliting makipag-sex sa 'kin kung ayaw mo, ano.”

“No, that’s not what I mean,” sabi ni Sehun. “I’m just curious.”

“I’m versa top, I think,” biglang sabi ni Junmyeon. “Not that I have experienced being a top ano, pero ayun, pakiramdam ko I prefer topping. Guess we should be open about that na rin. Just in case...you know, we feel like doing it all the way.”

Tumango-tango si Sehun. Actually, may point nga naman si Junmyeon. For compatibility, kumbaga. If they were going to be full-fledged fuck buddies, their preferences definitely matter. At kung maging mag-jowa na nga talaga sila for real — fingers crossed — importanteng settled din ‘to.

“Same, I can’t fully tell yet, pero feeling ko versa bottom ako.”

Inisip ni Sehun kung appropriate bang nag-uusap sila ng ganito, pero ang totoo, wala naman ding masamanf maging malinaw sila sa isa’t isa. At mukhang komportable rin naman si Junmyeon sa conversation na ito. Walang aimed at sending innuendos. Just them being honest and clear sa kung anong gusto nila pagdating sa sex.

“Uy, wait!” Biglang tumayo si Junmyeon at tumakbo papuntang stove. Kumukulo na ‘yung pinapalambot na baka. “Mukhang okay na ‘to. Will start working on our food na!”

“Yey! Tulong na ako—”

“ _No, sit down._ Relax ka lang diyan.”

“Hala, pero—”

“Sige na, okay lang. Promise. Nood ka lang diyan. Sasarapan ko ‘yung luto.”

Ang lakas ng imperative na tono sa pananalita ni Junmyeon, but it wasn’t intimidating. Nagulat lang si Sehun, and it felt weird, too — in a good way — ‘yung biglang utos na “sit down.” Feeling niya bigla siyang nagbalik sa hormonal teenager stage niya, kasi bakit parang ang hot pakinggan? Bakit may naramdaman siyang kakaiba?

Huminga siya nang malalim at nagpakalma. Kinuha niya ‘yung baso ng softdrinks na iniinom niya at nilagok ito. Walang mangyayari ngayon dahil wholesome sila ngayon. Also, pwede siyang mag-pretend na Junmyeon is being a nice boyfriend to him tonight.

Isang linggong mawawala si Jongdae dahil kailangan niyang um-attend ng isang conference overseas. Nang sabihin ito ni Jongdae sa kaniya, hindi napigilan ni Sehun na mangiti.

“‘Yang mga ngiting ganiyan, porket wala ako popormahan mo na kuya ko?” napapailing na sabi ni Jongdae.

“O, bakit?”

Tumawa si Jongdae. “Wala. Basta walang gagawa ng milagro sa bahay!”

“I’ll try.”

Pabirong pinalo ni Jongdae si Sehun. “I’ll try ka riyan.”

“Pasalubong a?”

“Oo naman.”

Pero sa gabi ng araw na umalis si Jongdae, ‘yung “walang gagawa ng milagro sa bahay” na reminder, hindi na agad nasunod. Inimbita ni Junmyeon si Sehun — this time, sa bahay naman nila — at bilang maharot sila, they went straight to business. Alas siyete ng gabi, dapat ay naghahapunan sila, pero heto si Junmyeon, subo-subo ang kargada ni Sehun.

Alam ni Sehun na ganito na ang mangyayari dahil kinagabihan pa lang, nagsabi na si Junmyeon patungkol sa pag-alis ni Jongdae. They even shared dick pics sa Telegram, suggesting na medyo mataas ang horny levels nila. Hindi na nakakagulat na ganito ang kinahantungan nila ngayong gabi.

“Junmyeon,” pabulong na sabi ni Sehun habang dinidilaan ni Junmyeon ang ulo niya. It looked really hot, at ayaw sana ni Sehun matigil ‘to, pero he had something else in mind. “C-can you…”

“Hmm?”

Humingang malalim si Sehun, at marahan niyang ini-spread ang kaniyang legs. “G-gusto ko ma-experience…’yung actual thing.”

Tumigil si Junmyeon habang nakabalot ang kamay niya sa alaga ni Sehun, a little surprised and confused. “Wait, what?”

Huminga uli nang malalim si Sehun. “If...if you want to have actual sex, I think I want it.”

Naghanda si Sehun para rito. Nagawa na niyang maglinis, and he had practiced a couple of times just to make sure na malinis talaga ang loob niya. Maski sa diet, hindi sinigurado rin niyang tama ang kakainin niya para sa ganito. He had tried using the dildo he bought weeks ago, at hindi niya ma-deny na nag-eenjoy siyang gamitin iyon. Not gonna lie though, medyo frustrating na ini-imagine lang niyang ‘yung dildo ay titi ni Junmyeon. Ngayong nandito na sila, gusto na niya ng real deal.

“Oh my god,” ani Junmyeon, and for a split second kinabahan si Sehun, pero sa biglang ngiti ni Junmyeon, alam na niyang hindi mali na nagtanong siya. “Shit, I’ve been waiting for this.”

“So...you’ve been actually wanting to…” May kaunting pag-tilt ng head si Sehun.

“Fuck you, if that’s what you’re trying to say, but yes.”

“Shit.”

“Shit talaga.”

Nagkatinginan silang dalawa at nagkangitian. They agreed na they should do this somewhere else na mas komportable sila, at agad na in-offer ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang kwarto. Hawak ni Junmyeon ang kamay ni Sehun, hila-hila ito habang paakyat ng hagdan. Kahit mataas ang libog nila pareho, hindi niya mapigilang tingnan at damahin ng todo ang kanilang hawak-kamay.

Ang totoo, confused na ang pakiramdam ni Sehun — horny, kinikilig, at excited. Curious pa siya dahil for the first time, makakapasok siya sa kwarto ni Junmyeon. Sa pagbukas ng pinto at ilaw, tumambad sa kanila ang kama ni Junmyeon na, to Sehun’s surprise, puno ng pinaghalong damit, hindi nakatiklop na kumot, towels, at ilang unan. May mga papel at halos tore ng mga libro sa desk at sahig.

“S-sorry, makalat,” nahihiyang sabi ni Junmyeon na agad dumeretso sa kama para alisin ‘yung mga nakapatong.

Natawa si Sehun dahil sa hindi niya in-expect na magiging mas makalat pala si Junmyeon sa kaniya. “Okay lang, it’s not like pumunta tayo rito para i-judge ‘yung kalat mo.”

“Sorry na.”

“Besides, magkakalat din naman tayo e.”

Tumaya si Junmyeon. “May point ka.”

Nang matapos sa pagligpit — more of like paghawi lang sa isang sulok ng kama — inabot ni Junmyeon ang kamay ni Sehun at hinila siya habang papatumba ng kama. Bumagsak silang nakaibabaw si Junmyeon kay Sehun.

“Alam mo,” bulong ni Junmyeon, ‘yung mata, tumingin mula sa noo pabab sa ilong hanggang sa labi ni Sehun.

“Ano?”

“Mas pogi ka sa malapitan.”

“Sira.” Agad na napangiti si Sehun, pero nakatitig pa rin si Junmyeon sa kaniya. “What? Magtititigan na lang ba tayo?”

Ngumisi si Junmyeon. “Sorry. Pero…”

“Pero…?”

May paghingang malalim si Junmyeon. “Can we kiss?”

Ang totoo, itatanong na rin ‘to ni Sehun, pero suddenly he’s thankful na si Junmyeon na ang nauna dahil hindi niya alam paano ‘to ibubwelo. Hindi niya mapigilang ma-excite dahil sa totoo lang, gustong gusto na talaga niyang halikan si Junmyeon, pero bilang mukhang paraos-libog lang naman ang galawan nila — sa ngayon — nag-alangan pa siya. Wala nang paki si Sehun kung ngiting-ngiti na siya sa tanong, pero mabilis ang kaniyang pagtango.

Wala na silang pinalampas na segundo. Agad na lumapat ang lips ni Junmyeon kay Sehun, at pareho silang nagpadala sa nararamdaman. Labi at dila, sabay ng paggapang ng kamay ni Junmyeon pailalim ng damit ni Sehun, na sinundan ng paghila sa laylayan pataas. Nang tuluyang matanggal ang damit, si Junmyeon na mismo ang kusang nagtanggal ng kaniyang pang-itaas.

Sobrang nakakadagdag ng libog na for the first time, ito silang dalawa, hubo’t hubad, magkayakap, dikit na dikit, katawan sa katawan. Habang tumatagal, nagsisimulang bumaba ang bibig ni Junmyeon pa-leeg at pagdila sa dibdib. Ikinatuwa niya ‘to lalo na nang mapaungol niya si Sehun sa simpleng nippleplay.

Pero hindi rin ito nagtagal dahil unti-unting dumudulas ang dila niya pababa, pansamantalang tumigil sa tiyan, nakangiti, nang biglang mag-flinsh si Sehun dahil sa kiliti. Sinundan niya ang happy trail pababa hanggang sa kaharap na uli niya ang nananatiling matigas na ari ni Sehun. Hinawakan niya ito, at tinapik ang naipong precum sa ibabaw nito.

“You enjoyed that, ano?”

“Shut up,” natatawa pero nahihiyang sabi ni Sehun.

Muling sinubo ni Junmyeon si Sehun, at napatingala ito sa biglang init sa titi niya. Taas. Baba. Aangat, didila sa ulo. Laro kung laro ang ginawa ng dila ni Junmyeon sa kaniya. Sarap na sarap si Sehun, pero gusto niya ng dagdag pa. Gusto niyang gawin na nila kung ano ang dapat nilang gawin.

Inangat ni Sehun ng kaunti ang pareho niyang legs at ini-spread, at napansin agad ni Junmyeon kung anong ginagawa niya at tumigil siya sa pag-chupa.

“Sehun,” simula nito. “Sure ka a?”

Halata ang pagba-blush ni Sehun habang tumatango ito.

“P-pero kasi… ano, never pa akong naka-experience na mang-finger ng iba.”

“But you’ve fingered yourself na before, o hindi pa?”

May kaunting alinlangan sa mukha ni Junmyeon. “Actually, once pa lang. And hindi ako sure if tama ba ‘yung ginawa ko. I’m afraid baka...baka masaktan ka.”

In fairness, imbis na ma-disappoint si Sehun, kinilig pa siya sa sinabi ni Junmyeon. Pero hindi naman siya papapigil pa ano? They’ve reached this far na, ngayon pa ba talaga sila hihinto?

“Simulan mo with your middle finger,” sabi ni Sehun. “Then index. Then ring. I’ll let you know when. And don’t worry, I cleaned.”

“So you prepared for this talaga ano?”

“Nagbakasakali lang.”

Pansamantalang tumayo si Junmyeon para hanapin ang bote ng lube sa kaniyang drawers. Pinanood ito ni Sehun, ina-admire ang buong likuran nito hanggang sa matigil siya sa bilugang pwetan ni Junmyeon. Ang totoo, kung hindi lang niya gustong makantot ngayon, gugustuhin rin niyang masubukang matira si Junmyeon. Pero that could come next time.

Pagbalik sa kama, lalong ini-spread ni Sehun ang kaniyang legs, at pumwesto si Junmyeon sa pagitan ng nito. Kahit hindi siya sigurado, hindi niya napigilang mapahigop ng hininga nang makita kung gaano kalinis at kasikip ang butas ni Sehun.

“Sehun, give me a safeword," ani Junmyeon habang nagbubuhos ng lube sa daliri.

“Uh, stop?”

“Stop, it is.”

Isang tango, at nakaramdam si Sehun ng malamig na dumikit sa kaniyang butas. _Ito na._ Sa marahang pagpasok ng daliri ni Junmyeon ay ang mabagal pero malalim na paghinga ni Sehun. Unti-unti, nararamdaman niya ang daliring dumudulas papaloob sa kaniya. Maya-maya pa ay dumudulas na ito palabas. Isa pa ulit, papasok. Hanggang sa naging steady na ang bilis nito. Isa pa lang naman, pero hindi na nakakapagpigil si Sehun ng maliliit na ungol.

"Dagdagan ko na?"

"Yes."

Alam niyang dumagdag na ang pangalawang daliri nang maramdaman niya ang kaunting hapdi sa pag-stretch ng kaniyang butas. Mas lalong lumakas ang kaniyang ungol, halong sarap at sakit.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Okay lang."

Tumango si Junmyeon at nagpatuloy sa dalawang daliri. Sinubukan niyang sagarin, dahan-dahan. Tanging ungol ni Sehun at tunog ng paglabas-pasok ng daliri ni Junmyeon sa kaniya ang naririnig na ingay sa kwarto.

"Matigas ka pa rin," sabi bi Junmyeon habang inaabot ang alaga ni Sehun na ngayon ay basang-basa na sa patuloy na tumutulong precum. Bihira lang din naman kasi ang kayang manatiling nakatayo at matigas kapag fini-finger.

Unti-unting bumibilis ang galaw ng kamay ni Junmyeon, at hindi na nagpipigil si Sehun sa ingay na lumalabas sa bibig niya.

"Dagdagan mo pa, please," halos mangiyak-ngiyak na request ni Sehun.

"Sure ka?"

"Yes. May safeword naman."

At ginawa nga ni Junmyeon ang sinabi ni Sehun. Marahan sa simula, pero unti-unti ring bumibilis. Eventually, dumating na sila sa point na sobrang isang malaking mess na si Sehun sa paggalaw ng katawan at pagingay, habang si Junmyeon naman ay halatang natutuwa sa pag-finger fuck sa kasama.

"Shit, Sehun. Ang hot mo."

"Please."

"What?"

"Fuck me na."

May halong pananabik ang boses ni Sehun. Sa totoo lang, hindi na niya alam kung nasasaktan pa ba siya o nasasarapan. Naghahalo na, at parang hindi na siya madistinguish ng utak niya. Basta ang gusto lang niya, makantot siya ni Junmyeon.

"Wait. Sure? Like super sure?"

"Yes. Yes. Please,” nagmamadaling sagot ni Sehun.

May paghinga ng excitement si Junmyeon habang nagmamadali niyang inabot ang condom sa tabi niya. Mabilis niyang pinunit ang balot nito, sinuot, at pinahiran ng lube ang sarili.

"I'm ready."

"Go."

Pumwesto si Junmyeon at bumilang ng tatlo bago niya dahan-dahang pumasok. Marahan, gauging ‘yung reaction ni Sehun sa unti-unti niyang pagbaon. Mahaba ang pag-ungol ni Sehun habang gumagalaw si Junmyeon, at nang maipasok na niya nang buo ang sarili, tumigil siya saglit. Huminga sila nang malalim, parehong nakatingin sa mata ng isa’t isa.

“God, ang laki mo,” bitaw ni Sehun sa pagitan ng paghinga. Hindi naman na bago sa kaniya ‘yung ganito, bilang bumili (at nag-practice) na rin naman siya with a dildo, pero iba pa rin ‘yung totoo. At mas lalong iba kung ‘yung gusto mong tao ‘yung papasok sa 'yo.

Napangiti si Junmyeon. “At ang sikip mo.”

Ilang segundo lang din naman ang pinalipas nila dahil hindi na rin naman nila mapigilan ang libog. Nagsimulang gumalaw si Junmyeon, kasing bagal ng kung paano niya pinasok si Sehun. Sa bawat dulas niya sa butas, sinusundan ito ng mahihingang ungol. Inabot na niya ang parehong binti ni Sehun at kusa namang nagpadala sa pag-angat.

“I’ll go faster,” sabi niya. Mabilis ang pagtango ni Sehun. Unti-unti ngang bumilis ang paggalaw ni Junmyeon, at unti-unti ring lalong nagiging maingay si Sehun.

Lumapit si Junmyeon para halikan si Sehun, nilalamon ang kada ingay na lumalabas sa bibig nito. Hindi na sila nagpapigil. Pasok kung pasok, tira kung tira, ungol kung ungol. Sa simula ay hindi sila nagbago ng pwesto, hanggang sa humiga si Sehun at inupuan si Junmyeon.

Kahit sa pagkakaupo, hindi mapaghiwalay ang bibig nilang dalawa. Iaangat ni Junmyeon ang kaniyang bewang, hawak si Sehun sa binti, at sasalubungin ni Sehun ito ng pagbaon. Wala na silang pakialam kung gaano pa sila kahalay ngayong gabi.

“Shit, Sehun,” bulong ni Junmyeon, humihingal habang patuloy na tinitira si Sehun sa ibabaw niya.

“Malapit ka na?”

“Yes.”

Bumalik si Sehun sa pagkakahiga, at muling hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang pareho niyang binti para ituloy ang pagtira sa kaniya. Inisip nilang ang kakaunting tigil na ‘yun ay magpapahaba pa sa ginagawa nila, pero mukhang masyadong masikip si Sehun para kayanin pa ni Junmyeon.

“Sehun, shit. Really. Malapit na talaga—”

Lalong bumilis ang pagtira ni Junmyeon, sabay ng mahigpit na paghawak sa binti ni Sehun. “Shit. Shit. Shit.”

Mabilis niyang tinanggal ang sarili sa butas ni Sehun, hinubad ang condom, at sinalsal ang sarili. Agad siyang nilabasan. May halong pagkabitin at excitement kay Sehun nang maramdaman niyang tumalsik sa buong katawan niya ang tamod ni Junmyeon. Pinahid pa niya sa sarili habang sinisimot ni Junmyeon ang pwede pa niyang mailabas, ‘yung iba tumutulo na sa mismong ari ni Sehun.

“Fuck,” isang mabigat na buntong hininga ni Junmyeon. “I’m sorry.”

Tumawa si Sehun at umiling. “No, it’s okay.”

Pagkatapos ay naramdaman niyang inaabot ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya, sabay hila. Sa simula ay hindi gumalaw si Sehun.

“Tayo ka,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

Sumunod naman si Sehun. Tumayo sila ng kama at pinasandal siya ni Junmyeon sa pader. Sa isang kamay niya ay ang bote ng lube, at binuhos niya ito sa nakatayo pa ring titi ni Sehun.

“Hands on your head,” utos ni Junmyeon. Ginawa naman ni Sehun.

Sa pagpatong ng kamay niya sa kaniiyang batok, lumuhod si Junmyeon at sinimulang batiin si Sehun.

“Ah, shit. Close, I’m close—”

Biglang bumitaw si Junmyeon, nakangiti.

“Tangina,” bulalas ni Sehun, nakakunot ang noo at nakapikit.

“That face, love it.”

“Ituloy mo!”

Nagpatuloy nga si Junmyeon, pero this time, hindi na nang-bitin. Nang magsabi si Sehun na konting konti na lang, lalo pang binilisan ni Junmyeon. Humingang malalim si Sehun, at sinundan ito ng mahabang ungol. Sinigurado ni Junmyeon na nakaharap siya, at finally, nang labasan na si Sehun, sinalo ng dibdib ni Junmyeon ang lahat ng tamod na tumatalsik sa kaniya.

Ang bigat ng paghinga ni Sehun, at nagsimula nang maramdaman niya ang pagod. Hinila uli siya ni Junmyeon, this time pabalik na ng kama, at sabay silang pumplakda sa kutson. Malagkit, pawis, pero wala silang pakialam. Tumingin si Junmyeon sa kaniya, at sumunod si Sehun.

Walang usap. Mata lang sa mata. Ngumiti si Junmyeon. Ngumiti si Sehun. At naglapit muli ang kanilang mga mukha para sa isang maiksing halik.

Medyo funny and weird ng feeling na hatak-hatak siya ni Junmyeon sa isang tindahan ng formal clothes. May isang two-day conference kasing kailangang puntahan si Junmyeon, at wala siyang maayos na formal wear. Bilang si Sehun ang ni-rekomenda ni Jongdae para tumulong sa kuya niya, at wala rin namang ibang mapakiusapan si Junmyeon, heto sila ngayon.

Not that Sehun minded to be honest. Actually, gusto nga niya e. May halo pang kilig nung magsabi si Junmyeon sa kung saan at kailan sila pupunta. Medyo jowa things kasi ang dating. Pero after ng mga kaganapan sa kanilang dalawa, minsan nahihirapan din si Sehun isantabi ‘yung feelings sa moment.

“Hmm, black or grey?” tanong ni Junmyeon, may dalawang hawak na amerikana.

“Parang weird ‘yung grey. Black na lang, classy,” sagot ni Sehun. May tinitingnan din siyang isa pang amerikana, at nang kunin niya ‘to, bet niya ‘yung design. May simpleng folds near the lapel, at mukhang sakto ‘yung fit para kay Junmyeon. “Try this one.”

Binitawan ni Junmyeon ‘yung hawak niyang grey at inabot ‘yung hawak ni Sehun. Dumeretso sila sa fitting room, dala-dala ang coat, pants, at polo shirt, at nag-abang si Sehun sa labas habang nagsusukat si Junmyeon. Nang finally lumabas siya with his first choice on, hindi napigilan ni Sehun na matulala kasi ang pogi ni Junmyeon.

“What do you think?” tanong nito.

Lumunok si Sehun. “B-bagay. Pero ano, try mo ‘yung isa.”

Ngumiti si Junmyeon. “Okay. Sige. Teka.”

Honestly, confident si Sehun sa fashion choices niya, kaya kahit dun sa obviously mas simpleng pinili ni Junmyeon e gwapo na agad siya, alam ni Sehun na kapag lumabas ito with the second pick on, baka wala na siyang takas. Nakakatakot, pero aatras pa ba siya kung hulog na siya sa kumunoy?

And true enough, kahit expected na niya, hindi pa rin talaga siya fully prepared sa makikita niya. Sinadya pa ata ni Junmyeon na ayusin nito ang buhok niya para mag-match sa formal look niya, pero — buntong hininga, _tangina_ — prinsipe ang kaharap ni Sehun ngayon.

“So, what do you think?”

Huminga uli nang malalim si Sehun. “Ang pogi mo.”

Napangiti si Junmyeon, this time, may kaunti nang pagkahiya. “Hindi ba dapat, sasabihin mo kung bagay o hindi?”

Namula si Sehun. “S-sorry. Pero bagay. Sobra.”

Humakbang papalapit si Junmyeon at walang pasabing pinisil ang parehong pisngi ni Sehun. “Ang cute mo kapag nahihiya.”

Nakakapanghina ng tuhod ‘yung ganito, pero bilang minsan hindi rin mapigilan ni Sehun na maging pabebe, pinalo niya si Junmyeon, pakunwari’y naasar. “Tigilan mo nga ako.”

Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Ito na kukunin ko. ‘Yung pinili mo.”

“Sure ka a? Baka naman mas gusto mo ‘yung isa?”

Umiling si Junmyeon. “Nah. I trust your taste more than mine. Saka sabi mo, pogi ako rito.”

“Pogi ka naman kahit ano suot mo.”

Napatingin uli si Junmyeon sa kaniya. “Alam mo ikaw, nakakailan ka na a.”

Hindi makasagot si Sehun, at muling natawa lang si Junmyeon. “Pero okay lang,” patuloy nito. “Pogi ka rin naman.” Pagkatapos ay bumalik paloob ng fitting room si Junmyeon.

Humingang malalim si Sehun. Wala na talaga. Hulog na talaga siya.

Bilang nasa labas na lang din naman sila, nag-dine in na rin sila. Not that it’s already late, pero pareho na rin naman silang tinatamad magluto. At kahit nagpumilit si Sehun na okay lang na KKB sila, nagpumilit si Junmyeon na siya na ang magbabayad dahil siya naman ang naghatak kay Sehun na samahan siya mamili.

“Gusto ko naman e!” pilit ni Sehun bago pa mafinalize ni Junmyeon ang desisyon nang ibigay sa kanila ang bill.

“Na ano?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

“N-na samahan ka.”

Walang ibang sinabi si Junmyeon. Kinuha pa rin niya ang wallet niya at nilapag ang credit card. “Okay na ‘yun. I’m happy na gusto mo ‘ko samahan.”

Sumimangot si Sehun at nag-pout sabay irap kay Junmyeon. “Ewan ko sa 'yo.”

“Luh. Kina-cute mo ‘yan?”

Tumalim ang tingin ni Sehun kay Junmyeon. “Bakit, sa tingin mo cute ako?”

Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Oo. Cute ka naman kasi talaga.”

Never talagang nagiging handa si Sehun sa mga banat na ganito. Pinilit na lang niyang i-maintain ‘yung kunwari ay iritang mood niya, pero hindi naman niya mapigilang mapangiti.

“Lumapit ka rito,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

“O, bakit?”

“Basta.”

Napansin ni Sehun na bumunot ng tissue si Junmyeon sa holder. Nang hindi pa rin lumapit si Sehun, tumayo na si Junmyeon at dinampi ang tissue sa gilid ng bibig nito.

“May ketchup ka kasi o,” sabi ni Junmyeon, sabay pakita ng red na marka ng ketchup sa tissue na pinunas niya.

“T-thanks.”

Ngumiti lang si Junmyeon, nakatitig pa rin sa nahihiyang mukha ni Sehun. Natigil lang ito nang bumalik ‘yung staff na may dala ng credit card at resibo nila.

“Nood tayo movie pagbalik?”

“Ha?”

“I mean,” Junmyeon shrugged. “Wala naman na tayong gagawin. Unless may gagawin ka pa? Okay lang din naman sa ‘kin ‘wag muna.”

Wala namang gagawin si Sehun na. Nakapag-dinner na rin naman sila, at maaga-aga pa, a las otso pa lang. So pumayag na rin siya.

“Ako mamimili!” sabi ni Sehun.

Tumawa si Junmyeon sabay shrug ulit. “Fine. Basta ‘wag horror!”

Ngumiti si Sehun. _”’Wag horror!”_ gaya niya kay Junmyeon. “Oo na, fine.”

Matapos makapagpalit ng damit, dumeretso agad si Junmyeon sa unit ni Sehun. Naka-ready na ang ang “My Ex and Whys” sa Netflix, at magkatabi silang nakahilata sa sofa. Unconsciously napa-akbay si Sehun, at na-realize na lang niya kung ano ang ginawa niya nang maipatong niya ang braso niya sa balikat ni Junmyeon.

“Ay, sorry—”

Biglang hinawakan ni Junmyeon ang kamay niya at pinigilan ito bago pa man maiangat ni Sehun. “Okay lang.”

 _Okay lang._ Mabilis na umiwas ng tingin si Sehun, nagpipigil ng ngiting gustong kumawala sa mukha niya. Okay, sige. Pinabayaan niya ang kaniyang pagkaka-akbay. Parang wala lang din kay Junmyeon dahil binuksan lang niya ‘yung hawak niyang chips at pinanood ang intro ng movie.

Medyo nako-conscious si Sehun sa pwesto nila sa totoo lang, pero hindi naman niya maikakailang gusto rin naman niya ‘to. Hindi naman siya masyadong naive para hindi makaramdam, pero parang wrong timing na man kung bigla siyang magbato ng tanong habang nanonood sila ng movie. Pinilit na lang niyang mag-focus sa pinapanood.

Nasa eksena na sila kung saan tinatanong si Cali patungkol sa kaniyang blog na “The Bakit List” nang makaramdam ng biglang pagbikat sa kaniyang balikat. Agad siyang napatingin kay Junmyeon. Akala niya ay sumandal lang ito sa kaniya, pero bigla itong humilik. Just a little over fifteen minutes, tulog na siya? Napaisip tuloy si Sehun kung boring ba para sa kaniya ‘yung mga Pinoy romcoms, pero baka naman pagod lang talaga si Junmyeon.

Nakangiting umiling si Sehun. Kinuha niya ang remote sa tabi at pinatay na lang ‘yung TV. Sa biglang tahimik, nagising si Junmyeon.

“Oh my god, sorry!” sabi niya sabay angat ng ulo. “Tapos na ba? Sorry. Hala. Nakatulog ako.”

“Horror na lang tayo para magising ka,” pabirong sabi ni Sehun.

“Nakakainis ka.”

“Antok ka na ba?”

“Sorry, akala ko kaya pa. Mukhang pagod nga talaga ako,” ani Junmyeon, sunod ng hikab.

“E ‘di tulog na tayo.”

Tiningnan ni Junmyeon si Sehun sabay simangot. “Pinapauwi mo ba ako?”

Nagulat si Sehun. “Hala, hindi a. Kung pwede nga ‘wag ka muna umuwi—”

“So gusto mo pa ako kasama?”

Natigilan si Sehun. “Alam mo— Ikaw talaga— Hay Kim Junmyeon!”

“Joke lang!” Natatawang sabi ni Junmyeon. Inabot niya uli ang braso ni Sehun, this time, niyakap ito at muling sumandal sa balikat nito. “Mamaya na ‘ko uuwi. Buksan mo na uli TV. Promise, manonood na ako. ‘Di na ako makakatulog. Swear.”

“Hindi, ‘wag na, okay lang. Pahinga na lang muna tayo.”

“E 'di uuwi na ako.” May biglang pag-pout na naman si Junmyeon, at hindi na makapagpigil si Sehun. Inabot niya ‘yung pisngi nito at pinisil-pisil.

“Ang cute mo.”

“I know.”

Mahina niyang tinapik ito sa pisngi sabay pisil ulit. “Ewan ko sa 'yo.”

“So ano na nga?”

“Dito ka na lang matulog,” sabi ni Sehun. Sa isip niya lang ‘to, pero hindi niya namalayang nasabi niya ‘to bigla.

“Wait, sure ka?” May konting kaba — at kilig na kanina pa niya nararamdaman — kaya hindi mapagtanto ni Sehun kung may tono ba ng excitement sa tanong ni Junmyeon.

Tumango-tango si Sehun. “I mean, if...okay lang sa 'yo. I don’t mind naman na may katabi.”

“I don’t either.”

Ngumiti sila pareho.

Ito ang unang beses na magshe-share sila ng kama nang isang gabi. Kahit na nakarating na siya sa kwarto ni Junmyeon nung isang araw (obviously, hindi para matulog), hindi siya nag-stay doon at umuwi rin siya eventually. Mabuti na lang at mahilig sa unan si Sehun, at malaki-laki ang kumot niya, pwede silang mag-share.

Hindi alam ni Sehun bakit medyo nao-akwardan siya. Ngayon pa talaga siya makakaramdam ng pagka-ilang e nachupa, najakol, at natira na siya't lahat lahat e 'no? Pero parang intimate kasi 'yung magshe-share kayo ng kama, magkatabing matutulog, tapos...tapos may feelings siya.

Tumigil si Sehun sa pag-iisip at mahigpit niyang niyakap 'yung isang extra unan niya. 'Yun pala. 'Yun ang dahilan bakit may ilang. Ayaw niyang bigyang malisya, sa totoo lang, pero mahirap lalo na kung meron nang involved na feelings. Pinikit niya nang madiin ang mata. Mabuti't nakatalikod siya at hindi siya kita ni Junmyeon.

"Okay ka lang?" tanong ni Junmyeon, pabulong, nang mapansing parang gumalaw si Sehun.

"Mhmm."

"Sure a? Pwede naman akong umuwi if—"

"No! No. Okay lang."

"O...kay."

"Good night."

"Good night."

"Sehun."

"Hmm?"

"Kapag...kapag bigla kitang niyakap, 'wag ka magugulat a?"

Agad napabukas ng mata si Sehun. Yakap? Bakit bigla siyang mayayakap?

"May favorite pillow kasi ako sa kwarto. Lagi ko yakap. Baka...lang, you know, muscle memory."

"Yakapin mo na lang ako ngayon kung gusto mo."

Napahila ng unan si Sehun at tinakip sa bibig. 'Yung bibig talaga niya, minsan, walang preno e.

"Hoy ikaw a."

"J-joke lang."

Wala nang sinabi si Sehun at nagkunwari na lang na matutulog na siya, pero bago pa man siya makapikit uli, naramdaman niyang bumalot ang braso ni Junmyeon sa kaniya, sabay ng isang biglang hila papalapit dito.

"Oy!" bulalas ni Sehun, sabay tingin kay Junmyeon.

"Ano?" Nakangiti si Junmyeon. "Sabi mo yakapin kita kung gusto ko. E gusto ko na bigla."

Walang masabi si Sehun, pero hindi rin naman siya nagrereklamo. Gusto nga niya e, kaya nga nadulas siya kanina. Naramdaman niyang dumikit ang ulo ni Junmyeon sa kaniyang batok.

"Good night, Sehun."

Humingang malalim si Sehun. "Good night."

Hapon na. Kailangan nang mag-saing ni Sehun para sa hapunan, pero tinatamad pa siya. Ayaw niyang tumayo sa pagkakahiga. Ayaw niyang kumilos. Gusto lang niya sa kama. Gusto niya nandito lang siya sa tabi ni Junmyeon.

It’s been a little over thirty minutes nang matapos silang mag-sex, this time, sa kwarto naman ni Sehun. Nakayakap si Junmyeon habang naka-akbay naman si Sehun. Pahinga lang daw. Marami-rami na rin silang napag-usapan, at kung anu-anong random topic na ang napuntahan nila. Pero mukhang walang gustong umalis ng kama.

“Magluto na tayo,” sabi ni Junmyeon, finally, although halata sa bigla niyang paghinga na napipilitan lang siya. “Malapit nang mag-five.”

Nang umakmang tatayo na si Junmyeon, mabilis na inabot ni Sehun ang braso nito at hinila pabalik sa kama. “Mamaya na. Sige na.”

“Wala pa tayong kakainin.”

“Ako na lang kainin mo.”

Tumawa si Junmyeon sabay kurot sa braso ni Sehun. “Mamaya na ‘yan. Totoong pagkain muna.”

Sumimangot si Sehun. “Sige na. Ten minutes.”

Bumuntong hininga si Junmyeon. “Five.”

“Fine. Five.”

“Ang clingy mo a.”

Ngumiti si Sehun. “Hindi a. Sarap mo lang yumakap.”

“Gusto mo talagang niyayakap kita a?”

“Ayaw mo ba?”

“Hindi naman.” Lalong lumait si Junmyeon, nakadikit na ang baba sa balikat ni Sehun. “Gusto ko rin naman ng kayakap.”

Lumapit pa lalo si Junmyeon, at hinalikan niya si Sehun sa pisngi.

“Ano ‘yun?” tanong ni Sehun.

Nag-shrug si Junmyeon. “Bawal?”

“Hindi naman.” Nagpipigil ng malaking ngiti si Sehun. Partida hindi pa nila sinasabi — kung hndi inaamin — kung ano talaga ang meron, pero kung maka-asta sila sa isa’t isa, akala mo bagong kasal na nasa honeymoon phase. Not that he minded. Masarap pa rin naman ‘yung pakiramdam ng kilig. Sana dumating na lang din ‘yung time na magkakalinawan na sila.

“Four minutes,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Eeh! ‘Wag mong bilangin!” Biglang tumunog ang tiyan ni Sehun at pareho silang nagkatinginan.

“See? See!” sabi ni Junmyeon, natatawa at may pag-poke pa sa tiyan ni Sehun. “Gutom ka na rin e! Magluluto na ako.”

“Four minutes pa!”

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Tara na, stand up! Stand up!” Mabilis na bumangon si Junmyeon at inabot ang parehong braso ni Sehun, hinihila ito para makatayo.

“Ano muna ulam?”

“Ewan. Malay ko anong nasa ref mo.”

“May marinated chicken ako. Fried chicken?”

“Sounds good.”

Ngumiti si Sehun at pinanood si Junmyeon tumayo. Sana ganito lagi ano. Saka sana, malinaw na kung may pinatutunguhan ba ‘tong landian nila.

“Hoy, Sehun.” Seryosong tawag ni Chanyeol over the phone. Magkausap uli sila, of course, for updates, pero eventually napunta na sila sa medyo seryosohang usapan.

“O ano?”

“Linawin mo na kasi.”

“Linawin?”

“You and Junmyeon. Kayo na ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol. “I mean, base sa mga kwento mo, alam mo, iisipin kong kayo na.”

“Uy, hindi kami…” Medyo may paghina ng boses si Sehun. “Pa.”

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. “Nako, ‘yan tayo e. Kaya tayo nasasaktan kasi kapit na kapit tayo, pero wala namang label.”

“E ayoko namang madaliin. Baka...naghahanap lang ng good time, good feelings si Junmyeon.”

“E ikaw ba, naghahanap lang din ng good time, good feelings?”

“Nung una—”

“ _Nung una._ Ngayon?”

“Hay nako, Chanyeol.”

“Hindi naman sa ginagatungan ko feelings mo a, pero baka naman? Baka naman he feels the same for you rin?”

“Na ano?”

Hindi man nakikita ni Sehun, mabilis niyang na-imagine si Chanyeol na nag-shrug at nag-cross ang arms on his chest. “I don’t know. Maybe you can like, you know, take it a step forward and be an actual couple. Ganon. Para kahit maka-ilang torjakan pa kayo, at least you know hindi lang siya — as you would say — good time, good feelings.”

Walang sinagot si Sehun kundi isang mabigat na paghinga. Sa totoo lang, hindi naman sa sobrang natatakot siya. Alam at ramdam naman niyang he and Junmyeon see each other as more than just friends with benefits. Pero siyempre, iba pa rin ‘yung you establish a label. Una, para walang asahang nagaganap, at pangalawa, they would know if they’re still within their limits o lagpas na.

“Kailan ba uwi ni Jongdae?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Sa Monday, umaga. Pagka-alis ni Junmyeon, dating naman ni Jongdae.”

“Ah, okay. Paalam ka na rin kaya kay Jongdae?”

“Paalam...na?”

“Jojowain mo kuya niya.”

“Hala, feeling ko aawayin talaga ako nun!”

“Parang tanga ‘to. Parang hindi mo best friend ‘yung kakausapin mo.”

“E kahit na! Siyempre kuya niya ‘yun. Mukhang protective pa naman siya sa kuya niya.”

“Ay ewan ko sa’yo Sehun. Hindi na nga virgin butas mo, pero virgin pa rin puso mo.”

“Grabe ka naman maka-atake!”

“Aba, just stating facts.”

“Che.”

Umaga ng Lunes, kumatok si Sehun sa pinto nila Junmyeon. Habang naglilinis kasi siya sa kwarto niya, hindi naiuwi ni Junmyeon ‘yung isang damit na pinamili nila the other day. Also, gusto lang din naman niya makita ito bago mawala for two days. Natatawang naiinis siya kasi para siyang clingy boyfriend kung umasta, pero gusto lang naman niyang simulan ang Lunes niya nang maganda ang mood. No one likes Mondays anyway.

“Junmyeon?” isa pang tawag ni Sehun. Nakarinig siya ng naglalakad papalapit sa pintuan, at nang magbukas ito, nagulat siya nang ang sumalubong sa kaniya ay si Jongdae, nakakunot ang noo at halos nakapikit pa ang mata. Halatang naistorbo sa tulog.

“Uy!” biglang bati ni Sehun. “Hala! Andito ka na!”

“Ano ba ‘yan, ang aga-aga nambubulabog ka,” sabi ni Jongdae, malat pa ang boses.

“Sorry! Hindi ko alam na dumating ka na.”

“Kanina, mabilis biyahe. Sinundo ako ni Minseok,” paliwanag ni Jongdae. “Ano bang meron?”

“Si…” Natigilan si Sehun. Hindi niya in-expect si Jongdae na dumating. “Si ano pala, ano, ‘yung kuya mo?”

“Ah, umalis na. Kanina pa,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Bakit?”

Mabilsi na napatingin si Sehun sa relos niya. A las singko pa lang a. Nakaalis na agad? Medyo disappointed siya. “Ah, okay wala. Nevermind—”

“Luh, parang tanga ‘to. Ano nga?”

“Wala, naiwan kasi niya ‘to sa kwart— _sa bahay_ , sa bahay.” Dali-dali niyang binigay ‘yung hawak niyang bag ng Uniqlo kay Jongdae. Gusto na niyang bumalik sa unit niya at sapakin ang sarili dahil puta, the slip.

“O...kay,” sabi ni Jongdae, nakakunot pa rin ang noo pero this time, nakataas na ang isang kilay. Tila rin nagising na ito sa diwa niya. “Bigay ko sa kaniya pagbalik.”

“Okay. ‘Yun lang.”

“Teka, Sehun,” tawag ni Jongdae bago pa man maka-step back si Sehun.

“Hmm?”

“Alam mo,” simula ni Jongdae matapos niyang mag-clear ng throat. “Hindi naman sa nanghihimasok ano, pero kung ano mang meron sa inyo ni kuya—”

“Luh, pinagsasabi m—”

“Pramis, okay lang sa ‘kin.” Nag-shrug si Jongdae. “Ay maliban sa idea na shit, ikaw ‘yung ka-sex ni kuya, medyo naiiskandalo ako pero—”

“W-wala naman ngang ano sa amin!”

Lumapit si Jongdae kay Sehun, nakangiti. Pagkatapos ay biglang kinurot niya ‘to sa tagiliran.

“Puta! Ano ‘yun!” bulalas ni Sehun, nakakapit sa bewang.

“E tangina, deny ka pa. Akala mo ba ngayon lang ako pinanganak?”

“Ano nga?”

“Hay Sehun,” buntong hininga ni Jongdae. “Okay, if sa tingin mo masyado akong mabakod sa kuya ko, sorry. Alam mo namang mabakod din ako pagdating sa inyo. Pero kung sa tingin mong hindi ko alam na nagmimilagro kayo ng kuya ko, ay Sehun. Don’t me. Also, matuto ka nang magtago ng chikinini, puta halata o!”

Tinuro niya ‘yung hickey sa may bandang balikat ni Sehun, kitang-kita sa maluwag niyang sleeveless shirt. Nawala sa isip niyang meron nga pala siya nito, at bagong-bago pa dahil kahapon lang ‘yung huli nilang sex ni Junmyeon. Agad siyang namula. “Huy, hindi naman sa—”

Naputol si Sehun nang mag-buntong hininga si Jongdae na sinundan ng kaunting segundo ng katahimikan.

“Gusto mo talaga si kuya ano?” Simula ni Jongdae. “Like, actual gusto, hindi na lang ‘yung gusto ‘gusto’? Get mo ba?”

Sa totoo, malabo ‘yung tanong ni Jongdae, pero siyempre, bilang mag-best friend na nagshe-share ng dalawang braincells, naintindihan naman niya ‘to. “Well—”

“Ito naman, kung mahiya sa ‘kin akala mo naman parang ibang tao kausap niya. Okay ka lang?”

“E siyempre! Kasi, ang weird kaya sa feeling na parang ini-interrogate ako ng kapatid ng gusto ko—”

“So, ayun, umamin ka rin.”

Natigilan si Sehun. Pumikit siya at huminga uli nang malalim. Sinundan niya ito ng tango.

Ngumiti si Jongdae. “Bukang bibig ka ni kuya e. Ngayon ko lang uli siyang narinig na ganun.”

Kumurap-kurap si Sehun, confused pero biglang masaya. Never mind na nasa pintuan sila pareho, nakatayo, nag-uusap nang ganito nang a las singko ng umaga. He felt a little cornered, too, pero hindi naman siya uncomfortable. Hindi lang talaga niya in-expect na sa ganito liliko ‘yung usapan nila.

“Bakit mo nilalaglag kuya mo?” pabirong sabi ni Sehun.

“Aba, may ilalaglag pa ba siya kung hulog na siya?”

Hindi mapigilan ni Sehun na mangiti. “Sira ka rin e ‘no.”

“Pramis though, alam mong gustong gusto kitang bina-bash, pero hindi ibig sabihin nun hadlang ako sa inyo, okay?”

“Ay, hindi ko kailangan ng blessing mo.”

Pabirong tinadyakan ni Jongdae si Sehun. “Ay wow? Sabi ng lalaking ayaw pa umamin sa akin na in love na siya sa kuya ko. Kailangan mo, puta ka.”

Napailing si Sehun. “Thank you.”

“Cheesy mo,” bulong ni Jongdae.

“Ikaw nagsimula tapos ako ngayon ‘yung cheesy?”

“Sige na, umalis ka na!” Hinawakan ni Jongdae si Sehun sa balikat at sinimulang itulak pabalik sa unit niya. “Halata nang kinikilig ka e. Tangina, kadiri.”

Nagpadala na lang si Sehun habang natatawa. Pero parang ang gaan bigla sa pakiramdam.

“Hi! Sorry naiwan ko ‘yung isang damit,” send ni Junmyeon sa chat. “Salamat!”

Gabi na nang makapag-usap sila, parehong busy e.

“Oo nga! ‘Di pa kita naabutan. Hmpf,” sagot ni Sehun na sinundan niya ng face with steam from nose emoji.

“Clingy a,” reply ni Junmyeon, siya naman may kasamang blush at heart emojis. “Kakauwi ko lang. Ikaw ba?”

“Kanina pa. Naghahapunan na. Kumain ka na?”

“Yup. Anyway, ‘yun lang. Just thanking and checking on you. Will sleep early tonight. Maaga ‘yung second day tomorrow,” reply ni Junmyeon.

“Good luck! Good night!”

“Ikaw rin. ‘Wag mo ako masyado isipin. Baka ‘di ako makatulog,” pahabol ni Junmyeon.

Nag-send na lang ng isang mahabang sunod-sunod na angry emoji si Sehun na sinundan niya ng nag-iisang heart emoji. Saktong sinara na niya ‘yung Messenger nang bigla siyang makatanggap ng text galing kay Jongdae.

_To: **Me**  
From: **jongdae**  
nginingitian ni kuya cellphone niya. magkausap kayo ano?_

_To: **jongdae**  
From: **Me**  
secret 😛_

_To: **Me**  
From: **jongdae**  
puta secret secret pa, halata naman. ugh._

_To: **jongdae**  
From: **Me**  
e halata naman pala bakit mo pa tinanong!_

_To:_ **Me**  
 _From: **jongdae**_  
 _nagcoconfirm lang! 😤 matulog ka na nga! pinupuyat mo si kuya!_

Ang totoo, hindi alam ni Sehun paano ba niya dapat aatakihin ‘yung feelings niya. Dapat bang maghintay siya? Dapat bang pakiramdaman niya kung kailan ang "tamang timing"? Sa totoo lang, kahit na mukhang kita naman na niya 'yung dulo ng patutunguhan niya, hindi pa rin niya masigurado na 'yun 'yung tamang dulo. Nakakatakot pa rin. But then, again, hanggang kailan ba siya dapat maghintay? Hindi naman 'yun darating kung wala siyang gagawin.

"Dinner later?" tanong ni Sehun kay Junmyeon sa chat. "If hindi ka pa pagod, that is."

Mabilis namang nag-reply si Junmyeon. "Sure! Saan? Conference ends ng 4 so we can meet early naman."

"Hanap ako. Will let you know!"

Then thumbs up. Alright. Game on.

Napunta sila sa isang restaurant sa Cubao. They got a table for themselves, kinda unusual para sa isang sikat na resto. It's a weekday kaya naman wala masyadong tao.

"Okay," sabi ni Sehun nang maka-order sila. "'Wag kang papalag. Ako magbabayad!"

Natawa si Junmyeon. "Fine. Fine. Sige na. Kaya nga 'yung pinakamahal pinili ko e."

"Pansin ko nga," sabi ni Sehun, nangingiti.

"What's with the libre ba? Ang random naman."

"Says someone na bigla na lang din akong yayayain mag-dinner sa labas tapos ililibre pa ako."

"Touche," ani Junmyeon with a shrug.

"Ang gwapo mo today," sabi ni Sehun. Hindi niya mapigilan, kailangan niyang sabihin. Naka-long sleeves kasi si Junmyeon, naka-rolyo ang manggas hanggang siko. Although mas pogi 'yung kanina, nang una silang magkita at naka-coat and tie pa si Junmyeon, sobrang iba pa rin talaga ang appeal kapag rolled-up sleeves. Naka-unbutton pa 'yung top buttons. Kung hindi lang gutom si Sehun, baka hotel at hindi restaurant ang binook niya ngayon.

"Ngayon lang?" tanong ni Junmyeon, may halong pang-aasar at panunukso sa tono.

"Gwapo ka naman," sabi ni Sehun, confident pero nagtunog competitive, "pero mas gwapo ka lang today. Malinaw?"

Nag-smirk si Junmyeon. "Okay."

"Ako, 'di mo ako ico-compliment?" tanong ni Sehun.

"Cute ka."

Biglang sumimangot si Sehun. " _Cute ka._ Ewan ko sa 'yo."

"See? Ayan o," sabi ni Junmyeon sabay turo sa mukha ni Sehun. "Cute mo talaga."

"Shut up."

"Eeh, cute. Baby boy."

"Hindi ako baby boy!"

"Convince me pa."

Palarong tinadyakan ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa ilalim ng mesa.

"Hoy, nananakit! Akala ko pa naman hindi mo 'ko sasaktan."

"Luh, drama mo."

Hindi na sumagot si Junmyeon nang pareho nilang mapansing parating na ang in-order nilang pagkain. Instead, kumindat lang ito kay Sehun.

Mabilis na nawala 'yung banter nila, at napunta ang buong atensyon nila sa pagkain. Pareho silang kanina pa gutom, kaya naman hindi na nila pinaghintay ang isa't isa. Lapang kung lapang. Um-order din sila ng tig-isang bote ng light beer, konting panghugas lang ba.

“So,” ani Junmyeon habang tinitwirl ang pasta sa kaniyang tinidor. “Sehun, ‘yung totoo. Bakit ka may pa-dinner?”

“Ha?” Parehong tumaas ang kilay ni Sehun, and he pretended na hindi niya narinig si Junmyeon bumulong ng “Hotdog.” “Kailangan ba talaga ng dahilan?”

“Well, base sa body language mo, may gusto kang sabihin.”

Nakataas pa rin ang parehong kilay ni Sehun, kasama ng isang awkward na ngiti. Actually, kahit siya, halatang kabado. He may have tried na sakyan ‘yung kulitan nila, pero hindi pa rin pala talaga niya matago ‘yung nararamdaman niyang halong excitement at kaba. Also, kelan pa natutuong basahin siya ni Junmyeon nang ganito?

“Assumero ka.”

Nag-shrug si Junmyeon. “Okay, sige. Sabi mo.”

Hinga. Inhale. Exhale. “Hindi, actually. May sasabihin talaga ako.”

“See? After dinner or ngayon na?”

Actually, pinipilit na lang din ni Sehun na kumain kahit feeling niya, maiimpacho lang siya sa kaba. Gusto niyang ipagpaliban, pero kung iisipin mo rin naman, wala ring pinagkaiba kung ngayon na o mamaya pa. So ngayon na lang.

“Ngayon na?”

Tumango-tango si Junmyeon. “Aright. What is it?”

“Gusto kita.”

Nakatingin lang si Junmyeon kay Sehun habang ngumunguya ng pastang kakasubo lang niya. Nang makalunok, ngumiti siya. “I figured? I mean, you wouldn’t fuck me if you didn’t like me.”

“Hoy! Ano ka ba!” Sinipa ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa ilalim ng mesa, pagkatapos ay tumingin-tingin sa paligid, checking if narinig ba nila ‘yung sinabi ni Junmyeon. Mukhang wala naman silang narinig, kaya’t humarap uli si Sehun sa kasama. “Parang tanga ‘to.”

“What?”

“Seryoso kasi ako.”

“Na?”

“Gusto kita. Like ano, confession. Gusto kita. As in, _gusto kita._ Ganon.” Sehun totally forgot na nagtunong Jongdae siya there for a second.

“As in you have feelings? For me?”

Yumuko si Sehun kasi nagsisimula na siyang mahiya. “K-kinda. Yes. Ganon na nga.”

“Sehun.”

“Ano?”

“We’re boyfriends from now on.”

“Ha?”

“Reciprocated feelings. I’m actually surprised na nauna kang mag-confess since I was also planning to do it soon, kaso ‘di ko rin sure if you wanted it to like, you know, i-elevate from fubu to an actual thing ‘yung meron tayo but—”

“Hala, teka. Seryoso ba ‘to?”

“What? I’m not kidding either.”

“Wait lang.”

“Uh, am I...misinterpreting things?” Biglang may alinlangan na sa boses ni Junmyeon.

“No! No, tama ka. I’m just...wala lang. Ang anticlimactic pala ng confession.”

“First time?”

Tumawa si Sehun. “First time.”

“I’m sorry. Nasira ko ata ‘yung romantic confession plans mo.”

Umiling-iling si Sehun. “Pero, wait, sure ka a?”

“Na? Na mag-jowa na tayo? Oo naman.”

“Hala, teka lang. Absorb ko lang.”

Binaba ni Sehun ang hawak niyang tinidor, humawak sa mesa, pumikit, at huminga nang malalim. Hindi naman sa hindi siya makapaniwala, hindi lang din talaga niya ine-expect na magiging ganito ang takbo ng usapan nila. Siyempre, as a virgin sa maraming bagay, madalas romanticized ang expectations niya, pero siguro nga, hindi naman lahat ng bagay sa love, dapat romantic.

Nang buksan niya ang mata niya ulit, nakatingin sa kaniya si Junmyeon, nakangiti.

“How are you feeling?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

“Happy.”

“Totoo?”

Tumango-tango si Sehun. “Ikaw?”

“Happy rin.”

“Oy, hindi talaga ‘to biro a?”

“Hindi nga. Promise.” Nagtaas ng parehong kamay si Junmyeon. “If I kiss you right now, would you believe me?”

“We’ve kissed before na, how is that different—”

“We only kiss when we… _you know_.” Nag-tilt ng head si Junmyeon sabay ng pagtaas ng kilay.

Natigilan si Sehun. Oo nga. They never actually kissed outside bed. Tuwing nadadala lang sila ng libog at sarap, doon lang talaga niya nahahalikan si Junmyeon.

“I won’t mind. It’s not like nahihiya ako sa konting—”

Bago pa man siya matapos, tumayo si Junmyeon, hinawakan siya sa parehong pisngi at hinalikan. Isa, dalawa, tatlong segundo? Ewan, pero pakiramdam ni Sehun, tumigil ‘yung oras sa kaniya. Nararamdaman niyang umiinit ang mukha niya.

“Naniniwala ka na?” tanong ni Junmyeon, nakangiti, pero halata ring nagsisimula na siyang mamula sa pisngi.

Hindi makapagsalita si Sehun, kagat-kagat ang labi, pinipigil ang kinikilig na ngiti. Yumuko siya, nakatingin sa kaniyang plato ng pasta, bago tumango-tango.

“Cute mo. Baby boy.”

“Hindi nga ako baby boy!”

“Ayaw mo baby boy? Sige, baby na lang.”

Iba rin talaga kapag bumanat si Junmyeon sa kaniya, kayang kaya siyang patahimikin. Kung pwede lang niya talagang dambahan na right then and there si Junmyeon at halikan nang todo-todo, gagawin niya.

“Kumain ka na nga!” bulalas ni Sehun.

“Tapos mamaya,” lumapit si Junmyeon nang kaunti, pagkatapos ay bumulong, “ako naman kakainin mo?”

Sinipa uli ni Sehun si Junmyeon sa ilalim, pero this time, natatawa na. “Huy, ano ba!”

“Sehun,” bulong ni Junmyeon. Hindi pa rin nawawala ang malisyoso nitong ngiti. “Switch tayo. Mamaya.”

Napataas ng kilay si Sehun, a little confused. Nang mag-tilt ang ulo ni Junmyeon, he finally got it, at ang bilis ng gapang ng excitement sa buo niyang katawan. “Ano ba, dito ba talaga natin ‘yan pag-uusapan?”

Tumawa si Junmyeon. “Excited ka ano?”

Napakagat ng labi si Sehun. Oo naman. For the first time, makaka-experience siya kung paano mag-top, pero for them to talk about this habang nasa isang restaurant? As much as sobrang malibog si Sehun, may natatago pa rin naman siyang hiya. Iba rin talaga ang lakas ng loob nito ni Junmyeon. Isang malaking tease.

“Mamaya na natin pag-usapan!”

Tumawa lang uli si Junmyeon at hindi na sumagot. Mukhang alam na nila kung saan sila mapapadpad sa gabing ito. Pero mamaya na iisipin ni Sehun ‘yun. Importante, malamnan muna ang kanilang mga sikmura. Tutal, puno na rin naman na ang mga puso nila. Mamaya, iba naman ang lalamnan niya.

**EPILOGUE: CHANYEOL’S TURN**

It’s been a while since huli silang magkitang magbabarkada, pero hindi pa rin nawawala ‘yung excitement nila sa mga baon nilang kwento. Mas lalo silang excited ngayon dahil ito ang magiging unang beses na lalabas sila na finally — and for the first time — taken na ang bunso ng barkada.

“So, asan na siya? Asan na?” excited na tanong ni Chanyeol, hinahanap obviously si Junmyeon.

“Mamaya, susunod,” sagot ni Sehun. “May binili lang.”

“Alam niyo,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Ang weird talaga ng feeling na simula ngayon, kasama na si kuya sa mga labas natin.”

Bumuntong hininga si Jongdae sabay tingin ng masama kay Sehun. “Ikaw kasi e! Nilandi-landi mo pa!”

“Aba, akala ko ba atat na kayong magka-jowa ako, tapos ngayong may jowa na ako, parang ayaw niyo?”

Parehong nagtaas ng kamay si Chanyeol at Minseok. “Not us.”

“Si Jongdae lang ‘yun,” pahabol ni Minseok, natatawa.

Maya-maya pa ay nag-ring ang phone ni Sehun. Si Junmyeon, tumatawag. Hinahanap na niya kung saang cafe sila nakatambay ngayon. Bilang the jowa, lumabas si Sehun at naghintay sa entrance para madaling mahanap. Hindi rin naman nagtagal bago dumating si Junmyeon.

“Hi!” Masayang bati ni Junmyeon.

Pinakilala ni Sehun si Chanyeol kay Junmyeon, bilang siya lang naman ang hindi nito kilala.

“Guys ang weird talaga ng feeling!”

“Ayaw mo ba malaman ko baho mo?” natatawang pang-aasar ni Junmyeon.

“Shut up.”

“Oy, grabe a,” singit ni Chanyeol sa banter ng magkapatid. “Hindi ba dapat ako ‘yung makaramdam ng awkwardness. Puta, ako lang hindi belong dito o.”

“What do you mean?” tanong ni Minseok.

“Ikaw, jowa ni Jongdae. Si Sehun, jowa ni Kuya Junmyeon—”

“Junmyeon lang, ‘wag na kuya,” singit ni Junmyeon, at natawa si Sehun kasi mega-flashback ‘yung memories niya sa unang beses na ginawa ito ni Junmyeon sa kaniya.

“Ay, sorry. Junmyeon. Ayan. Tapos ako, ano na? Three years na akong tigang, friends?” May pagka-dramatic pa ang pagkakasabi ni Chanyeol, triggering laughter sa mga kasama niya.

“Luh, sige. Pagtawanan niyo pa ako.”

“Pero, Jongdae, ‘di ba may pinsan tayong single?” tanong ni Junmyeon.

Napataas ng kilay si Jongdae. “Sino? Ay. Ay! Oo nga. Kakabalik lang din niyang US.”

“Ay, Kim din ba ‘yan? Cute ba ‘yan?” excited na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Gwapo, I’d say,” sabi ni Jongdae. Tumango-tango si Junmyeon. “May lahing Kim. Pero Byun na apilyido niya.”

“Importante gwapo.” Ang laki ng ngiti ni Chanyeol.

“Pakilala kita,” sabi ni Junmyeon.

“Kuya?” bulalas ni Jongdae. “Seryoso ka?”

“Oo? Bakit, anong masama?”

“Talagang ipapasok natin ‘yung buong barkada ko sa pamilya natin e ‘no?”

“Aba, sinong naunang mang-jowa sa barkada nang may barkada?” sabi ni Sehun sabay tingin kay Minseok.

“Oy! Wala akong ginagawa rito a?” nakataas uli ang parehong kamay ni Minseok. “Nagmahal lang ako.”

“Puta,” natatawang iling ni Sehun.

“Hay nako, ‘wag ka na magreklamo!” ani Chanyeol. “Also, hindi naman ikaw magpapakilala sa akin. Si Junmyeon naman.”

“Hala, grabehan.” Nag-sigh of defeat na lang si Jongdae. Wala na siyang magagawa. Mukhang friends to family na talaga ang magiging hinaharap nila.


End file.
